Baka and Test - The 3rd Year
by JMe SeKaiiCHi
Summary: After surviving the second year in Fumizuki Academy, Akihisa Yoshii is back to school, with his gang, for their third year. One day, Akihisa stumbled across a certain friend, that he believes is his friend's girlfriend. How will things turn out? Will new romance bud? Akihisa x Shouko, Yuuji x OC, Minami x Hideyoshi. (Weird pairings, but I like it!)
1. Tears, Promises, and Secrets

Disclamer : Baka To Test is not owned by me. It is respecfully owned by its author.

Chapter 1

**Tears, Promises & Secrets**

"Kirishima-san? What are you doing here alone? Are you okay? Wait, are you crying?"

"Yoshii? I'm okay. It's nothing that you should be concern of," Shouko said in between her cries.

"You can tell me what's wrong Kirishima-san," Akihisa said as he move towards Shouko and took the seat next to her on the floor of the school's rooftop.

"You'd probably just laugh at me if I tell you about it," she said while trying to wipe the tears that were forming around her eyes.

"I promise I won't laugh. If it's something serious of course."

"Well it's about Yuuji. Lately, I feel like he's trying to hide something from me. Well, I tried ignoring it but for the past few days, I can really feel like he's trying harder to get away from me."

"Well.. Did you tried asking him about it?"

"No. I don't want him to start distrusting me if I asked him about it," Shouko said with an almost 'whisper-like' tone.

"Well, if you want I can help you to ask him. Maybe he have a good reason for avoiding you. Maybe he's planning on a secret party for you and he doesn't want you to find out."

"That might be true. Do you really want to help me?"

"Of course! I don't want to see my friend's friend sad because of my friend," Akihisa said with a grin.

"Thank you, Yoshii. But don't tell Yuuji that I asking you to do this, okay."

"Promise!" he continued "and you're welcome Kirishima-san. Oh, let's get back inside. Lunch break's almost over."

**XXXXXXX**

As the school's bell rang Akihisa started to pack his stuffs into his bag, when he saw his other friends finishing packing up and starting to walk out of class. He managed to catch up with his friends and walked with them through the school's halls.

"Hey, you guys wanna hang out at the beach tomorrow like last time?" Akihisa said.

"Great idea. We'll have fun too," Hideyoshi said reponding to Akihisa offer.

"More chance for me to take pictures," Kouta said.

"I'm in," Minami said.

"Great. And I'll take care of the food," Mizuki said making several faces pale.

"I don't think you'll have to do that Himeji-san. My sister will take care of the food. That is if she knows to buy the stuffs we need," Akihisa responded with a slight chuckle.

"I'd love to join you guys but I have some things I need to do tomorrow. Maybe next time," Yuuji finally stating his answer.

"Why? Do you have a date with Kirishima-san this weekend?" Akihisa said with his brows raising.

"WHAT! Of course not. How can I have a date with her if she's not even my girlfriend you idiot!" Yuuji said in an angry tone.

"Sheesh, relax Yuuji. I was joking."

Suddenly someone with a short green hair got in front of them stopping them from walking forward.

"Did I heard you right? You're going to beach? How could you Tsuchiya. Not telling me about this. Don't you want to see me in my swimsuit?" Aiko said with a wink towards Kouta who responded by falling to the ground, having a major nosebleed and fainting.

"If Yuuji is not going, that means you're not going too, right Kirishima-san?" Akihisa asked Shouko who were standing next to Aiko.

"Why aren't you going Yuuji? Do you want me to make you go with them?" Shouko asked Yuuji while holding a taser.

"I-It's just that, I need to do something during the weekend. S-so I can't go with them. You should go with them, you know?" said Yuuji, stuttering a little while answering.

Suprisingly Shouko put the taser away. "If you say so Yuuji. I need a vacation anyway, so I think I'll be going with you guys to the beach," she said while looking toward Akihisa.

"Great! You guys need to be ready before 7.30 A.M.. We need to head out early to avoid traffic," Akihisa said before running off on the path to get to his home.

**XXXXXXX**

The others bid their farewells before taking their own path that lead to their house. When Yuuji finally parted ways with Shouko, he felt someone grabbed from behind and hugged his arm.

When he turned his head to see who it was, he saw a girl with a blond hair. Her hair was tied in ponytail style with some bangs covering her forehead.

"Misaki-chan? I thought you left earlier?" Yuuji said to the girl with the blond hair.

"I wouldn't leave you alone with your ex-girlfriend Yuu-kun. Who knows what she might do to you? I just wanna make sure my boyfriend is safe from any threat, that's why I followed you," Misaki said while walking with Yuuji's arm still in her hug.

"How many times do I need to tell you that she's not my girlfriend. And she never was too. She's more like a younger sister to me, kay?" Yuuji said.

"Ugh..Fine. Anyway you are positive that you can take me out tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. I don't have anything planned so of course I can take you out."

"Great. But I'm still confused though. I mean why do we need to keep our relationship a secret from your friends?" Misaki said as releasing Yuuji's arm from her hug and taking his hand into her hand instead.

"Don't worry. It'll be only for a while. Once I think they're ready to know about it, I'd tell them about us, Misaki-chan," Yuuji said with a smile.

**XXXXXXX**

**A/N:**

And there's Chapter 1.

What I was worried about this chapter was the OOCness of some characters.

And yeah, Misaki is an OC (Own Character) that I practicly thought of while writing the story.

Let me know what you guys think about this. You know, stuffs like should I continue this or not.

And oh yeah, one more thing, what would you guys think about Akihisa x Shouko pairing. I personally like the pairing and it would be a challange to write about them. So I wanna know, whether you guys think it's a good idea or not.

- Read & Review -

-JMeSeKaiiCHi


	2. Beach, Moments, and Date

Disclaimer : Baka To Test is not owned by me. It is respecfully owned by its author. I only own my OC that I created.

Chapter 2

**Beach, Moments & Date**

"Is everything ready sis?" Akihisa asked Akira when they were about to leave the house. "Great! We should get going. The others are probably waiting for us already," he added before getting in the mini van.

"Aww, Akihisa-kun don't you want to sit next to your sister in the front? It's no fun while you only look the other girls" Akira said when she saw Akihisa was going to seat on the seat at the back.

Akihisa just ignored his sister and went straight to sit at the back-most seat near the window. He just hoped that today would not be to unlucky like last time.

**XXXXXXX**

"Where are they. Akihisa said that we should be ready before 7:30 AM. Now he's the one who's late. They should've been here 10 minutes ago," said Minami as she glance toward the huge clock that was present in the station.

"Don't worry Shimada-san, they'll be here any moment," Hideyoshi said as he watched Minami pacing back and forth.

"Kinoshita-san is right Shimada-san. They'll be here any moment," Mizuki said agreeing with Hideyoshi.

Just then, they saw a mini van stopped in front of the station. Minami, Mizuki, Hideyoshi, Kouta, Aiko and Shouko make their way toward the vehicle that they were familar with. When they got there, they saw Akihisa getting off from the car.

"You were late. And it was for 10 minutes!" Minami said toward Akihisa.

"Sorry, sorry. We had a little problem when we were on our way here," Akihisa replied.

"Right. Now let us get moving, shall we?" Akira said.

"Okay. Let's go guys."

**XXXXXXX**

"Yuu-kun, you're late," a voice was heard from outside the cinema.

"Sorry about that Misaki-chan. I woke a little bit later than I expected to," Yuuji said with a little smile.

"Hmph. At least you're here. Now let's get to the movie. It's gonna start soon," Misaki said, sounding a little bit of excitement before finishing off her sentences.

"Okay, okay. By the way, what's the movie?"

"I told you yesterday about it. It's called 'Valentine's Day'. Don't tell me that you didn't listen to me while I was talking to you."

"Right. I just.. forgot. Yeah. I just forgot about it. That's all," Yuuji said with a nervous chuckle.

"Fine. Now let's go or we'll miss it," Misaki said before grabbing Yuuji's arm and dragging him towards the cinema.

**XXXXXXX**

"Finally! We're here!" Akira shouted after getting off of the car.

"Yeah. That was one long roadtrip," Minami said while getting off.

"Who cares about that. I can finally change into my swimsuit. You want to come with me, Tsuchiya?" Aiko said with a wink towards Kouta who responded with falling on his back and continous nosebleed. After seeig that, Aiko just laughed while walking towards the changing room with the other girls following her.

"Um. Hideyoshi, why aren't you oing with them? You should go change to you know?" Akhisa said while glancing toward Hideyoshi.

"How many times do I need to tell you guys that I'm a guy?" Hideyoshi said.

"Hey Kinoshita-san! Come on. Let's go change already, and I'm not going to allow you to change in front of Aki," Minami said before dragging Hideyoshi.

'Hideyoshi changing in front of me?' was what playing over and over in Akihisa's mind before falling down with a major nosebleed.

After changing into their swimsuit, all of them was playing in the water except for Shouko who was only sitting by herself under a picnic umbrella. She was quite uncomfortable because she didn't have anyone to talk to, without Yuuji there like last time. Although Aiko was there, she was busy with Kouta so that means she can't hang out with her right now. Minami and Mizuki on the other hand, weren't actually the people who she regularly chat with, so they're weren't an option as well.

"Kirishima-san, don't you want to play as well," Shouko heard someone said. She opened her once closed eyes only to see Akihisa in front of her with a grin on his face.

"I don't feel like it right now. Maybe later," Shouko replied.

"Well, I don't want to force you, so okay. You should enjoy yourself, eventhough Yuuji is not here, you know," Akihisa said before walking back towards the others who were playing in the water.

After a few moments of swimming, Akihisa glance towards their picnic umbrella only to see two guys who look like were bothering Shouko. When Akihisa saw that, he got out of the water and ran towards the umbrella.

"Hey, you two! Leave her alone," Akihisa shouted when he was behind the two guys.

"Hmph? Oh, is this your boyfriend? You are so unlucky to have someone like him as your boyfriend, missy," one of the guy said after turning to see Akihisa standing behind him.

"Yeah. For someone as good looking as you to be dating him is an insult," said the other guy who was standing on the left.

"Why, you two! Just leave her alone already, and get away from here," Akihisa said while raising his right fist upward.

"You wanna fight? Okay. Let's have a swimming competition. If you win, we'll leave her alone. But f one of us win, she'd have to spend the whole day with us," the guy on the right said.

"What? That is unfair. There's two of you, and I'm all by myself. You guys will have bigger chance of winning," Akihisa said.

"Well. To bad for you then. It's either you take the challange or you'll lose by forfeit," guy on the left said with a grin.

"Argh. Okay. I accept it. You're on," Akihisa said as he shook the hand of the guy on the right.

**XXXXXXX**

"Finally. We reached home," Minami said as she get off from the mini van.

"She sounded just like that when we reached the beach, earlier," Akira said before laughing.

"The road trip was so boring. That's why I'm always thankfull whenever we reach our destination."

"Yeah, yeah. It's not my fault for the roadtrip to be boring, you know? That reminds me, Akihisa-kun, can you go to the store and buy a few cartons of milk? We ran out of it already. And because the house is not far away, can you walk home?" Akira said.

"Fine," Akihisa replied.

"Thanks," Akira said before speeding off with the car.

"Well guys, I guess we'll be seeing each other on Monday then. Goodbye!" Hideyoshi said before walking off to the path that leads to his house. At the same time, Kouta and Aiko joined him.

"I guess we should get going too. Bye, Aki! Kirishima-san!" Minami said before walking off with Mizuki after she bid farewell to Akihisa and Shouko.

"Hmph? Kirishima-san, aren't you going to go with them?" Akihisa asked Shouko who was still standing beside him.

"No. My house is on the other way. So I'll be walking alone," Shouko replied.

"It's kinda late. I don't think it would be safe for you to walk alone."

"It's fine. I can manage it."

"It wouldn't feel right for me to leave a girl alone. Furthermore, you're my bestfriend's girlfriend. If something happens to you, I don't think he'd forgive me. Alright then, I'll walk you home," Akihisa said with a grin.

"Thank you, Yoshii...-kun," Kirishima said, " Thank you for earlier too. Those guys didn't even knew what hit them."

"Hehe... Yeah. Those jerks deserve it. And you're welcome. It's nothing, really," Akihisa said before smiling.

Akihisa and Shouko then walked towards Shouko's home while chatting a little bit. After bidding their farewell, Akihisa walked towards the store when he remembered the he need to buy milks.

**XXXXXXX**  
"Thanks for today Yuu-kun. It was great that you were able to take me out," Misaki said after reaching the intersection that leads towards her house.

"Yeah. You're welcome. I gotta say, it was nice indeed," Yuuji said.

"Well, I'll see you in school then? Bye!" Misaki said before giving Yuuji a kiss on his cheek before running of toward her house.

After that, Yuuji proceeded to walk towards his house that was on the opposite way of Misaki's way. A few feet away, a boy who was suprised to see what just played out in front of him, dropped a plastic bag that had milks in them. The boy then ran off towards his house with 'Yuuji was on a date with another girl' in his mind.

**XXXXXXX**

**A/N:**

Finally, chapter 2 is here.

It took me a few days to write it because I was not in the mood to write.

Well like any other authors, I'm asking the same thing. Please tell me what you think of the story so far.

I'm thinking of making 12 chapters for this story. 1 chapter equals to 1 episode. So there are 12 episode alltogether.

And I'm sorry for the characters' OOC.

-Read & Review-

-JMeSeKaiiCHi


	3. School, Truth, and Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test – Summon the Beasts

Chapter 3

**School, Truth, and Comfort**

"Good morning, Yuu-kun!" Misaki said when she saw Yuuji.

"Oh, Misaki-chan. Good morning to you too!" Yuuji replied with a smile.

"Yuu-kun, you want to walk together to school?"

"Not that I don't want to, but I can't. Some people might not like it if they saw a class F student walking together with a class B student."

"If you say so. I'm going ahead then. Goodbye Yuu-kun," Misaki said before running off towards school.

'She's really cute when she smiles,' Yuuji thought in his mind, 'I'm lucky to have someone like her as a girlfriend.'

"YUUJI! Morning!," Yuuji heard someone shouted behind him. Yuuji turned to his back to see Akihisa running towards him.

"Akihisa. Good morning. Any reason why you're running?"

"No. I just thought I need to talk to you about something," Akihisa said after he caught hs breath.

"Talk aout something? About what?" Yuuji said with a confused face.

"Let's talk about it while walking. We don't want to be late for school."

"Okay" Yuuji said before walking towards school with Akhisa.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Okay. What did you do last Saturday?" Akihisa said with a serious look on his face.

"Saturday? Hmph. Well I went to the library to study, the arcade to play a few games and went to see the new movie. Why you ask?"

"So those things you did were important?"

"Not exactly. Is this all you want to talk about Akihisa?" Yuuji said before seeing Akihisa stopped walking.

"You didn't join us to the beach because you said you were gonna do something important didn't you?"

Yuuji flinched when he suddenly realize what he said.

"W-What I-I me-meant was, Yea-Yeah. Those thi-things were important" Yuuji sad while stutering.

"Come on Yuuji. You know, you're a terrible liar. I know if you're lying, so please don't lie to me," Akihisa said with a serious face.

'Crap. He couldn't possibly know about me dating Misaki-chan right. It's impossible,' Yuuji thought before saying, "I don't know what you're talking about Akihisa."

Akihisa sigh before saying, " You know Yuuji. You lied to me countless times already. So I don't actually care if you're lying to me right now. But, please. I'm asking you. Please don't lie to Kirishima-san," then running off towards school.

After hearing Akihisa said that, Yuuji stopped in his track and continue staring Akihisa's figure that was slowly disappearing. 'He knows about it. Damn. But I guess he's right. I need to tell Shouko about it.' Yuuji then took out his phone, then texted three person the same message.

XXXXXXX

Shouko was about to keep her phone in her locker when it suddenly 'beep'ed as an alert that there was an incoming message. She flipped open her phone to see Yuuji was the one who sent her a text message.

'MEET ME ON THE SCHOOL'S ROOF DURING LUNCH BREAK. WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING'

'What does Yuuji want to talk about? I guess I should see him then,' Shouko said to herself then keeping her phone and went straight to class.

Whan Akihisa reach the school gate, he felt his phone vibrated. He checked it to find out that Yuuji sent him a text message saying that he wanted to talk about something. Akihisa then kept away his phone.

XXXXXXX

When Akihisa heard the school bell rang, he quickly went out to the school canteen.

'I don't wanna be starving when talking with Yuuji later. I should get something to eat first' he thought. When he reached the canteen, he was disappointed when he was told that there was nothing left. He then continued to make his way to the school's roof, slowly.

"I thought you wouldn't come after saying those things this morning," Akihisa heard when he reached the school's roof.

"I thought it was important that's why I came. Anyway, so what do you want to talk about?" Akihisa said.

"Let's just wait for them to come. We'll talk about it when they're here," Yuuji said lookin away from Akihisa.

"Who's 'them'?"

"You'll see," Yuuji said still not looking towards Akihisa. After that, they heard the roof's door swung open. Both of them turned their heads towards the door only to find Shouko standing there.

"Kirishima-san? Why are you here?" Akihisa said with a confused tone.

"Yuuji said he wanted to talk about something. That's why I came," Shouko said as she walk towards the two.

"Oh. So you're the one who he wanted to wait for. Wait. Yuuji, you said 'them'. Does that mean she's not the only one who you asked to come?" Akihisa said before looking toward Yuuji.

"One more person. Just wait for a little longer."

Just after Yuuji finished saying those words the door swung open once again only with someone else was standing there. The person then ran toward Yuuji before hugging him as tight as possible.

"Yuu-kun! Sorry for being late. I needed to use the restroom before going here," the person said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Ah. That's okay Misaki-chan. You're not that late anyway," Yuuji said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Akihisa who suddenly recognized the girl who was hugging Yuuji, was the same girl was with Yuuji that evening. Akihisa was about to say something but then another voice beat him to it.

"YUUJI! Who is that girl? And why is she hugging you? And you're not even complaining about it?" Shouko said with some weird aura around her.

"Shouko. Please, calm down. This girl is Misaki Hisagi, class B student. As for why she's hugging me, well.. she's my gi-girlfriend," Yuuji said nervously.

"Girlfriend? What about me? You're not serious are you?" Shouko said as she was on the verge of tears.

"Shouko. Please understand. I do care about you. But I never said that I-" Yuuji didn't finished what he was about to say when he felt a sting on his left cheek. After the slap, Shouko ran off from where she was standing. She just ran without a place to go.

Akihisa saw what happened and the only thing on his mind was Shouko needed to be comforted. But before running off, he turned toward Misaki. "Hisagi-san. It was a pleasure to meet you. But I will have to go as well. I'm sure we'll be able to meet again soon," Akihisa said before chasing after Shouko.

Yuuji was surprised to see his friend acting maturely just now. "I was expecting a better reaction from him," Yuuji said when Akihisa was no longer with them.

"Really? You know, he took it a lot better than that girl. So, how does your cheek feel. I told you it was gonna be that way if I just hug you," Misaki said.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, at least she knows about it. Should've thought a better approach, huh?"

"You think?" Misaki said with 'a-matter-of-fact' tone.

XXXXXXX

When Akihisa finally found Shouko, he saw her sitting on the bench near the track field, in front of the school. Although, she was not crying with dozens of tears running down her face, Akihisa knows that her heart was broken like never before. Akihisa made his way toward the bench slowly and sat next to her.

"Why didn't you told me about it?" Akihisa heard Shouko said.

"I only saw them together. I didn't know they were a couple. I only knew about it a few moments ago."

"So that explains why he is ignoring me more, right," Shouko said. "But why didn't he just tell us about it, instead of keeping it as a secret."

"Maybe he's afraid that we'll respond this way. He's afraid that you'll react this way," Akihisa said.

"You're right. I mean, it's not like I'm officially his girlfriend or anything like that."

"Well, he did told me once that he saw you more as a sister to him. But I didn't believe it," Akihisa said.

They then sat silently for a few moments before both of them heard a growling sound that came from Akihisa stomach.

"You haven't had lunch?" Shouko asked Akihisa.

"No. The canteen was in short of food. That's why," Akihisa said with a little blush on his face.

Shouko then stood up. "Come with me," Shouko said before walking back inside the building. Akihisa followed her and walked beside her.

"Yoshii, thank you," Shouko said when she saw Akihisa beside her.

"For what?"

"For being there for me when I need someone."

A blush formed on Akihisa cheeks after hearing what Shouko said. Without saying a word, Akihisa just walked with Shouko.

XXXXXXX

A/N:

And there's chapter 3.

It took me days to write this. I'm really starting to like the ShoukoxAkihisa pairing.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.

-Read & Review-

-JMeSeKaiiCHi


	4. Hugs, Names, and Dinner

Disclaimer : Baka To Test is not owned by me. It is respecfully owned by its author. I only own my OC that I created.

Chapter 4

**Hugs, Names & Dinner**

"Hey, do you guys have anthing to do after school?" Minami's voice was heard as she and some of her friends walking through the hall.

"Well, I'd have to go the bookstore," Hideyoshi said.

"Going to the mall. Need to buy some more cameras," Kouta said.

"I have to attend cooking class," Himeji said.

"Looks like all of you are booked, huh? How 'bout you Aki?" Minami said as she looked at Akihisa.

"Me?"Akihisa said as he seemed to be thinking then spoke,"I don't have anything planned out. Maybe just hang out at my house and play some video games. Haven't played them in a while."

Minami brighten up when she heard this. "Well, if you're not doing anything, do you think we can hang-" Minami didn't get to finish what she was saying when she felt someone showed upon her right side. "Kirishima-san? What are you doing here? If you're looking for Sakamoto-kun, I think he's still in class," Minami said when she realized the person who showed up was Shouko Kirishima.

"No. I'm not looking for him," Shouko said before walking toward Akihisa and said, " Yoshii-kun, would you mind walking me home today?"

"Hmph? Well, sure. It's not like I have anything planned out today. I'd be glad to walk you home, Kirishima-san."

"Thank you, Yoshii-kun. But I need to meet with our homeroom teacher first. Would you mind waiting for me at the gate?"

"Okay!"

After that, Shouko walked away from them, heading towards the teachers' room. The others were suprised to see what just played out in front of them. Himeji and Minami were the most suprised than anyone else. They were thinkng 'Why did Kirishima-san asked Akihisa-kun to walk her home' and 'Why did Aki just agreed to walk Kirishima-san home'.

"AKI? WHAT WAS THAT? WHY DID SHE ASKED YOU TO WALK YOU HOME?" Minami said in an angry tone.

"AND WHY DID YOU SAID YES TO IT?" Himeji said.

"Mi-Minami. Miz-Mizuki-san. I-I just tho-thought that I'd b-be a good fr-friend and wa-walk her home. That's all," Akihisa stuttered.

After that, Akihisa was chased by two girls who have weird auras around them. It took a few moments for Akihisa to get away from them. When he thought that they had given up in chasing him, he went straight to the school gate. When he reached the gate, he was thinking about waiting for Shouko. But then he saw someone with purple hair walking home from a distance. He realized it was Shouko and quickly ran off after her.

"Kirishima-san! Wait for me," Akihisa shouted as he ran toward Shouko. Shouko turned around and saw Akihisa running towards her. When Akihisa was finally able to catch up with Shouko he was gasping for air.

"What do you want?" Shouko said with a harsh tone.

Akihisa was suprised with Shouko's harsh tone. "You asked to me walk you home, remember?" Akihisa asked Shouko.

"And I told you to wait for me at the gate, remember?" Shouko replied before continuing, "And you weren't at the gate when I was there."

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry. Mizuki-san and Minami were chasing me. That's why I wasn't able to wait for you at the gate."

"THEN, WHY DON'T YOU JUST WALK THEM HOME THEN?!" Shouko shouted at Akihisa before walking off.

Akihisa was suprised once again. 'Why did she shouted at me?' played out in Akihisa's mind. He then quickly catch up with Shouko again and grabbed her wrist to turn her around. He was more suprised when he saw Shouko had tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Kirishima-san?"

"You."

"What about me?" Akihisa said in a confused tone.

"You're just like Sakamoto. You don't care about me. You think it's okay to leave me just like that too."

Akihisa was most suprised at this point. Mainly because he heard Shouko called Yuuji by his last name instead of his first. Then, Shouko also said that he didn't care about her. That was wrong he thought. 'Of course I care about you, Kirishima-san' Akihisa mentally said.

"I do care about you Kirishima-san," Akihisa said in a low voice.

"You're also a liar," Shouko said when she heard Akihisa said that he cared about her.

"If I didn't care about you, do you think that I would comfort you at the roof. Do you think that I would get you away from those jerks at the beach. Hell, if I didn't care about you, do you think I would be there for you today after Yuuji said those words to you?" Akihisa then do the one thing that he never thouht that he will ever do, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He hugged her.

"I care about you... Shouko," Akihisa whispered in her ear.

Shouko was both suprised and happy at that time. After she heard Akihisa said those words in her ear, she put her arms around his neck and she leaned her head on Akihisa chest.

"Thank you... Akihisa," Shouko said in a very low voice.

**XXXXXXX**

After the hug, Akihisa walked Shouko home. Along the walk, Shouko had put her arms around Akihisa's arm. They walked like that without any complains from both of them. They walk in silence that both of them enjoyed. It was then a few moments after that, they reached Shouko's home.

"Thanks again Aki-kun, for everything that you've done for me," Shouko said when they reached Shouko's home.

"It's okay Shouko-chan." After he said that, his stomach growled.

"Aki-kun is hungry again," Shouko said with a playful tone.

Akihisa just laughed and blushed when he heard Shouko's comment.

"Guess I'll be going then. I don't think Sis will be able to cook for herself," Akihisa said.

"Mmph.. Aki-kun. Why don't you come in first. Join me and my parents for dinner," Shouko said before blushing.

"Won't your parents mind if I joined you guys for dinner?"

"I doubt it. So, would you like to?"

"Of course!" Akihisa replied happily.

The dinner went great for Akihisa and Shouko's parent. At first, they were confused why Shouko brought a boy who they never me before, home. After Shouko introduced Akihisa to them, saying that Akihisa was her friend they invited him to join them for dinner, which he gladly accept. Akihisa was suprised by the food that he tasted. He never tasted anything good like it before. After dinner, Shouko kindly offered to show him to the door.

"The food were really great. Your mom cooking was so great. It tasted just like that lunch we ate at school today," Akihisa said when they were outside.

"Which one that was good?" Shouko asked.

"All of them! But if I had to pick one, I'd say the best would be that rice-rolls. It was so great!"

"Mmph? My mom didn't made those. She also wasn't the one who prepared the lunch that we ate," Shouko said while blushing.

"If it wasn't her, who did?"

"Me," Shouko said as she blushed even more.

"In that case, it would be you who I should be grateful to. I'd love to have lunch with you again," Akihisa said before grinning.

"It's settled then. I'd prepare lunch for you tomorrow. So make sure you meet me at the school's roof," Shouko said.

"Okay. It's getting late. I think I should get going. See you tomorrow then," Akihisa said before preparing himself to leave.

But before Akihisa was able to turn around to leave, Shouko planted a kiss on his cheek before she quickly ran off inside the house.

Akihisa was suprised but quickly realized that the kiss made him feel happy. He smiled and said,"Goonight, Shouko-chan" in a low voice. After that, he turned around and started to leave with a smile on his face.

**XXXXXXX**

A/N:

And there's chapter 4.

I personally enjoyed writing this chapter more than any of the previous chapter. Maybe because of the romantic and fluffy scenes. Stil, it's shorter than the others.

Anyway, Shouko-chan and Aki-kun aren't a couple (yet). They're only friends who really care about each other.

I still can't choose a way for them to be a couple. I have too many ideas. What do you guys think?

Well, I had spent a few weeks on writing this story and I planned on finishing it, but do you guys think I sould continue this? It'd be a waste if I keep writing but you guys don't like it. I mean, we, the authors, are only writing FF for you, the readers. So honestly, should I continue this?

-Read & Review-

-JMeSeKaiiCHi


	5. Trips, Trains, and Lunch

Disclaimer: Baka & Test is the property of its author. I do not own it in any way. I only own the OC that I created.

Chapter 5

**Trips, Trains & Lunch**

Akihisa was hanging out with the others on th school's roof. All of them was there including Yuuji and Misaki. It was a few days earlier that Yuuji decided that he would introduce Misaki to the others. All of them were shocked at first, but when Yuuji said that even Shouko knew about it, the others gladly accepted Misaki into their gang.

"Hey, there's no school next week, right?" Misaki asked the others.

"Yeah. Teachers said it was a holiday before our test. We are expected to use that time to study," Hideyoshi said.

"Then let's go to the countryside!" Misaki said out loud.

"Why would we go there?" Akihisa asked.

"One-It's more relaxing to study in the countryside. And, two-I haven't visited my grandparents in a while. I figured out if I'm going there, you guys should to, so that we get to know each other better," Misaki said.

"Well I guess first reason is true. It's a lot quieter in the countryside. So, are you guys going?" Yuuji asked the others before all of them nodded. "We'll go next Monday then," Yuuji continued.

"Okay. But how are we going there? I don't think Sis will be able to drive us there,"Akihisa said.

"Easy. We go by the traditional way. By train," Misaki playfuly said.

"Okay. One more question. Can I invite one more person?" Akihisa asked again.

"And who might that person be?" Yuuji asked while the others were staring at Akihisa with the same expression as Yuuji.

"You'll see. So, can I?"

"Fine. With one condition. You'd have to prepare lunch for us. Fair?" Yuuji said.

"Don't worry Sakamoto-kun. I'll be the one who prepare the lunch," Mizuki voice was heard.

"Himeji-san! It's okay! I'll take care of the food," Akihisa said with a nervous face.

"Just let Aki prepare the food," Minami said.

"Yeah. It's a lot safer that way," Kouta said in a low voice that was only caught by Akihisa, who chuckled after hearing it.

Mizuki sighed before agreeing with the others. When they heard the bell rang, all of them start to make their way back to the class except for Akihisa. He stood at the roof staring off into the sky while thinking, 'I really hope she'll agree to come. This could be fun. I wouldn't mind-'. His train of thought was intefered by Minami who told him to hurry up, near the stairs. He then quickly went to the stairs.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So, is everyone here?" Yuuji asked after waiting for the others in the train station for 30 minutes.

"Akihisa is not here yet. I wonder what's keeping him from getting here," Hideyoshi said.

"If he wasn't responsible for food, I'd just leave him," Yuuji said with a frown.

They waited for another 15 minutes before they saw Akihisa looking around like a lost puppy. All of them sighed before Yuuji called him over. What happened next was a suprise to all fo them. They all saw it. They all saw Akihisa grabbed a girl's hand before dashing towards them. What suprised them more was the fact that the girl was someone who they knew. Someone who they never thought Akihisa would actually hang out. Someone who they thought that would never hang out with Akihisa Yoshii. The person was, Shouko Kirishima.

"Sorry guys. We kinda had a little trouble this morning. That's why we're late," Akihisa said after letting go of Shouko's hand.

"Akihisa, can we talk for a moment?" Yuuji said with a demanding tone rather than an asking tone.

After nodding, Yuuji took Akihisa elsewhere that was far away from the others. The other stood there silent waiting for the two to finish before Minami finally asked Shouko something.

"Kirishima-san, I didn't know you were coming too?"

"I wasn't planning to go at first, but Aki-kun keep asking me to come. He said it's going to be fun and all. He also said that he didn't want me to spend the one week holiday by hanging out in the house all by myself. I told him that I wouldn't be alone, but he insisted me on coming. Finally I gave up and agreed to come."

"Oh. Wait, did you just said 'Aki-kun'?" Minami said.

"Yes. He doesn't complain if I call him that. So, I just call him that."

"D-does tha-that mean, th-that you're his g-g-girlfriend?" Minami asked while stutering.

Shouko blushed when Minami said it. She never thought that it would've been asked by anyone. "N-no. Of course n-not. We maybe close. Close enough that he even visit me at home from time to time, we walk together to school and even have lunch together, but we're not a couple," Shouko said before blushing even more than before when she realized what she just said.

"Akihisa-kun visits your home?" Mizuki asked.

"You and Aki walk together to school?" That was Minami.

"And you guys have lunch together? So cute, you two,"Misaki's voice was heard.

Before Shouko was able to respond to their sudden burst they saw Yuuji and Akihisa making their way towards them. Yuuji, upon reaching the gang, stood next to Misaki while Akihisa went beside Shouko.

"Okay. Now that's everyone's here, let's get to the train," Yuuji said.

In the train each seat was only able to hold two people. So they've decided that they would sit in pairs. Yuuji sat with Misaki on the front right, Hideyoshi and Kouta front left, Minami with Mizuki behind Yuuji and Misaki, leaving Shouko to sit with Akihisa behind Hideyoshi and Kouta. The journey was surely boring and would take up to 3 hours.

Akihisa was staring out the window, admiring the scenery, when he felt a weight on his left shoulder. He turn to see what caused it. When he saw Shouko leaning her head on his shoulder, he just smiled. But two other people were shocked to see ths. Shocked to see Shouko had the guts to do that, and shocked because Akihisa just let her lean her head on his shoulder.

"Aww.. You two are so cute. It's like you're perfect for each other," Misaki said out loud when she saw the position of both Shouko and Akihisa. The others turned their heads toward them to see what Misaki meant. Akihisa was caught off guard by the comment and he just laughed nervously.

After the first 2 hours, all them were hungry. So, they've decided that it was the perfect time for them to have lunch. Akihisa woke Shouko up so that she could have lunch with them. After waking Shouko up, Akihisa brought out the food that he prepared for them. Everyone was supposed to bring their own rice because Akihisa only prepared the dish.

When everyone else have started to eat, Akihisa was still searching something inside his bag.

"It's not here. It's not here. How come it's not here? I just packed it this morning," Akihisa said as he continued to search 'it' in his bag.

"What's not there?" Yuuji asked looking at Akihisa.

"My lunchbox that had my lunch. It's not here. How am I supposed to have lunch then?" Akihisa said before continiung to search for his lunchbox.

"You always do this, Aki-kun. When will you develop a better memory," Shouko said confusing everyone.

"What do you mean Kirishima-san?" Mizuki asked.

"Aki-kun also always forgets to bring his lunch for school too. No matter how many times I keep reminding him, he still forgets to bring it," Shouko said before she sighed and said, "That mean we'll have to share again, right Aki-kun?"

Akihisa just laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well, if it's okay with you, Shouko-chan."

When Shouko was about to share her rice, she realized that she only had a pair of chopsticks.

"Aki-kun. There's only one pair of chopsticks. Guess I'll have to feed you," she said making Akihisa blush. "And if you're wondering, no. I don't mind feeding you at all." With that comment, Akihisa blushed even more.

The others were suprised to see this scene being played in front of them. Both Akihisa and Shouko were like totally a couple. If someone who didn't recognized them saw this, they will totally been mistaken for being a couple. And to see Shouko feeding Akihisa like she is used to it was also a suprise. All of them have the same thought for a moment. 'How long have they've been doing this'. Now they had found out why Akihisa was hanging with them less than he used to during lunch break. Akihisa had been hanging out secretly with Shouko.

All of them continued eating their lunch in silent. They all wanted the train to reach its destination sooner rather than later.

**XXXXXXX**

**A/N:**

Finished with chapter 5.

I realized that my chapters are becoming shorter. I don't know why. I hope that the next chapter will be better.

I am sorry if I had made any mistakes whle writing this FF.

One more thing, I am truly sorry. I mean ths is chapter 5 already and still, there aren't a single Summon Beast Battle yet. And I don't think it wll be present in the next chapter as well. Maybe there will be one before this wrap up. It's just that I can't describe a fighting scene well enough.

And thank you for the reviews. Eventhough it's not that much. I appreciate it though. Hope there would be more next time.

Well, that's it for now. See you next chapter.

-Read & Review-

-JMeSeKaiiCHi


	6. Picnic, Questions and Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own Baka & Test. I only own the storyline and some OC that I create.

**Chapter 6**

**Picnic, Questions & Complications**

"Can we do something today?" Minami's voice was heard, "We have been studying for the past three days. Can we at least go on a picnic?" she continued.

"True, we have been studying for the past three days since we got here, but the test is important, you know?" Hideyoshi said.

"Yeah. I know that, but can't we just relax for the next two days? It's not really great studying all the time. It's not like we're those geeks in class A. No offence Kirishima-san," Minami said again.

"I actually feel the same. It's settled then. Today we'll go on a picnic. Misaki-chan, are there any suitable place for a picnic here?" Yuuji said.

"Well, we can go to the watrefall area. But we'll need to walk there. It's not that far anyway," Misaki said.

"Then, pack your stuffs. We're going on a picnic. And Akihisa, you're in charge for food," Yuuji said.

"Why does it always have to be me?" Akihisa shouted out loud.

"I'll help you, Akihisa-kun," Mizuki said.

Akihisa turned pale when he heard Mizuki said that. "No need, Himeji-san. Um, Shouko-chan will help me, right Shouko-chan?" Akihisa said looking at Shouko. Shouko nodded as an answer and walked towards the kitchen with Akihisa to prepare the food.

'Those two are getting along really well. At least she'll have someone that will really care for her. I just hope Akihisa won't break her like I did,' Yuuji thought while looking towards the two figures that moved to the kitchen area.

The others then proceeded to pack the stuff that they needed. After finishing packing, they said their goodbye to Misaki's grandparents and walked to the waterfall area. This was their first time going out since reaching the countryside three days ago. In those three days, they've only been studying in the house.

When they reached an intersection, they saw a vending machine. All of them, except Shouko, looked at Akihisa and asked him to get drinks for them.

"We'll wait for you at the waterfall. We're almost there. You just need to follow that unpaved road and you'll reach the waterfall when the road ends," Misaki said before she and the others walked on the road that she pointed out to Akihisa earlier.

"Those guys. It's always me who would get stuffs for them," he muttered. "At least Shouko is not treating me that way." He smiled at that thought. He was glad that he and Shouko was getting closer. He then placed the drinks in a plastic bag that he brought earlier.

Akihisa then walked on the road that Misaki pointed out to him. After a few moments of walking, he saw a big tree on the side of the unpaved road. He was suprised on what he saw next.

"Shouko-chan? What are you doing here?" he asked when he saw Shouko under the tree.

"You walked to slow, Akihisa-kun. I waited you for a long time, you know?"

"Well, why didn't you just go with the others?"

"I feel awkward being around people who I barely know. It's better to walk with you than them. So, now you got the drinks, let's go," Shouko said as she moved next to Akihisa. The pair then continued their walk. After a bit of thinking, Shouko made up her mind and do the one thing that she never thought she have the guts to do. She grabs on Akihisa's free hand, and hold onto it.

Akihisa was suprised by Shouko's action. She looks towards Shouko and saw that she closed her eyes and was blushing. After Akihisa saw that, he decided that he wouldn't complain about them holding hands.

"Idiot. Open your eyes, or you'll ran onto a tree," Akihisa said.

"I won't," Shouko said still closing her eyes while walking.

"Really? I wonder why," Akihisa said in a joking tone.

"Because..because, I know that.. yo..you would be there for me, and you'll keep me away from danger, right?" Shouko said as she opened her eyes and looked at Akihisa.

Akihisa blushed when he heard Shouko said that. He sighed, and just walk to the waterfall while holding Shouko's hand.

**XXXXXXX**

After walking for some distance, Yuuji and the others finally reached the waterfall. Minami looked around and she realized something.

"Hey, where's Kirishima-san?" Minami said when she realized that Shouko wasn't with them anymore.

"Wasn't she here a minute ago?" Misaki said.

"Yeah. She was here just don't you try calling her, Sakamoto-kun?" Mizuki said.

Yuuji then pulled out his phone and dialled Shouko's number. Soon after that, Shouko picked it up.

"Hello, Shouko?"

"Hello, Sakamoto."

"Where are you? Are you lost or something?"

"No. We're on our way to the waterfall. I think we'll reach it shortly."

"Oh, okay. Wait, did you said 'we'? Who are you walking with?"

"I'm walking with Aki-kun."

Yuuji smiled when he heard Shouko said that. 'She really does like that guy. But she's not the only one who have their eyes on Akihisa,' Yuuji thought as he looked at Minami and Mizuki.

"Okay. Get here as soon as possible then. Bye," Yuuji said before hanging up.

"So, is she okay?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah. She's on her way here with Akihisa."

Minami was slightly annoyed after she heard that.

"Why is she walking with Aki?" she asked.

"Probably, she waited for Akihisa when he was getting the drinks," Yuuji said.

"Why did she waited for Aki? Why didn't she just walked with us?"

"Maybe she was uncomfortable when walking with us? I really think that the reason why she tagged along with us to the countryside is because Akihisa asked her to," Yuuji said answering Minami.

"She's just being a whore! When she found out that you cheated on her, she went straight to get to Aki. She doesn't loves him! Hell, I don't think she even likes him!" Minami shouted at Yuuji who was taken back by this sudden outburst of Minami.

"For the last time, I didn't cheat on her. She wasn't even my girlfriend. You guys never listen do you?" Yuuji said in a bored tone.

All of them was silent after that. Not a single one of them have any idea what to say. It was then until they saw two figures walking side by side and holding hands. Before the two was able to reach the area where the others were at, Minami ran towards the two and went in front of Akihisa.

Akihisa was suprised to see Minami blocking her way. "Minami, is there anyth-" Akihisa didn't even finished what he was saying before being intefered by a slap on his left cheek. After delivering the slap, Minami ran off towards the bushes. Akihisa was planning on to catch up with her, but he was stopped by Shouko.

"I'll talk to her, Aki-kun," Shouko said before walking towards Minami who had run into the bushes.

When Shouko saw Minami, she was leaning against a tree while hugging her knees and was crying. Shouko stared at her for a few moments before she sat down next to her.

"Tell me something, Kirishima-san. Do you... do you like Aki?" Minami said not looking at Shouko.

"I... I think so.. He's a nice and caring person. On top of that, he's kinda cute. Yeah. I do like him" Shouko said.

"That's unfair!" Minami blurted out. "I liked him since I first met him. I liked him since I found out that he asked me to be his friend. You, in the other hand, only liked him after Sakamoto-kun broke up with you. You are using Aki as only a replacement for Sakamoto-kun."

"I know that and I don't see anything wrong with what I'm doing," Shouko said.

"But if he choose you over me, that mean you're stealing from me!"

"Think about it. If he does chooses me over you, doesn't that mean he likes me more than you?" Shouko said.

Minami was stunned after hearing those words. They were still not looking at each other after the whole conversation. Minami suddenly heard Shouko standing up.

"Even if you say that I stole him from you, I'm still going after hm. Because he makes me happy whenever he's around me," Shouko said before leaving Minami there.

Minami sat against the tree alone now. She was debating something in her mind. She was thinking either to do it or not. After some moments of thinking she finally got up.

"It's now or never. It's about time I know how he feels about me," Minami said to herself before making her way back to the others.

When Minami reached the others she saw everyone there, including Shouko who was helping Akihisa to prepare the food. She quickly made her way towards them. When she reached Akihisa, the others were looking at her.

Akihisa who was sitting down felt someone grab him by the collar of his shirt. Then he felt something else. He felt something sweet and soft on his lips. He then realized that, Minami was kissing him...

**XXXXX**

A/N:

Done with Chapter 6.

It took me quite some time to write this chapter and I sensed that ths is longer than my usuals.

I hope you guys will support me for this story.

I am sorry if I had made some mistakes while writing this.

And thanks for the reviews. I'm hoping for more reviews as a sign of support. I found out the story got 300+ hits. Thank you, everyone. See you in the next chapter.

-Read & Review-

-JMeSeKaiiCHi


	7. Mornings, Walk and Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Baka & Test. I only own the storyline and some OC that I create.

Chapter 7

**Mornings, Walk and Kisses**

"Hi, Shouko-chan! Did you wait for a long time?" Akihisa said when he found Shouko near the school's gate.

"No, Aki-kun. I just got here."

"Okay then. Now let's head home," Akihisa said before grinning and started walking.

Shouko walked with Akihisa and stayed beside him. She was thinking whether it is a good idea to walk while hugging Akihisa's arm or not. When she made up her mind, she quickly grabbed Akihisa's arm, hugged it, and continued walking.

"Shouko-chan.." she heard Akihisa said. She closed her eyes and wait for Akihisa to continue what he wanted to say."The others are planning to go to the countryside next week during the holiday. Do you want to come with us?"

"Why the countryside? Can't we go to the beach instead?" Shouko replied as she looks to Akihisa.

"Well, me and the others are actually planning on studying in the countryside because it's much more peaceful there," Akihisa said.

"And so why did you think asking me to go with you is a good idea?"

"You're a class A student. You can be like our teacher. Plus, I think it's better than just staying inside your house, don't you agree?"

"Don't you have that class B student with you. Isn't she coming if Sakamoto is coming? She can be your teacher too."

"Yeah, but I'd really like for you to come. Just think about it 'kay? Text me before Monday morning if you're coming along."

"Okay, Aki-kun."

The two continued their walk until reaching the intersection that would seperate their ways.

"Well, guess I'll either be seeing you this Monday or after the holiday, huh?" Akihisa said when they were about to part ways.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, bye Aki-kun," Shouko said before planting a kiss on Akihisa's cheek.

'She changed a lot from last year. I wonder why? It's not that I'm complaining or anything,' Akihisa thought as he watched Shouko's figure slowly becomes smaller then made his own way towards home.

**XXXXX**

"I'm glad that you decided to come along, you know," Akihisa said looking towards Shouko who was walking beside him.

"What can I do? You really wanted for me to come, so here I am," Shouko said.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to feel this as a burden. True, I wanted you to come, but I want you to enjoy it, 'kay?" Akihisa said before grinning.

'You have no idea, how much I wanted to come with you as well, Aki-kun,' Shouko said mentally, before nodding as an answer to Akihisa's previous question.

"Well, we're here. Yuuji must be mad cause we're late. Now, where are they?" Akihisa said before looking around.

Akihisa suddenly heard someone called for him, and saw Yuuji was waving at him. With Yuuji, he can see the others were already there. Out of instinct, he grabbed Shouko by her hand and dragged her towards the other. Before reaching the others, Akihisa saw the others' facial expression was showing suprise.

'I wonder why they are suprised?' Akihisa said mentally.

Upon reaching the others, Akihisa apologize for being late. Yuuji then said that he wanted to speak with Akihisa privately, before he dragged Akihisa away from the others. After a good distance from the others, Yuuji finally decided to speak.

"Why is she here? I didn't remember inviting her," Yuuji said.

"You said, I can invite anyone as long as I take care of the food. So I decided to ask her to come," Akihisa said.

"But why her? You could've invite anyone."

"Well, I just don't want her to spend the one week holiday by herself."

Yuuji was suprised by this. 'Since when did Akihisa cared so much about Shouko?' he thought.

"Fine. She'll come, but you did prepared the food, right?"

Akihisa nodded as an answer. After that, they made their way back to the others. From far, Akihisa could see, Shouko's face was showing a little bit of red. Minami and Mizuki were the same. Misaki in the other hand had those sparkly eyes somehow.

**XXXXX**

This was what she wanted. This is what she had wished to happen. To be alone with the person she likes the most. And walking alone with him while holding his hand. It seems so right to her. Suddenly she heard her phone rang. She took it out and noticed that Yuuji was calling her. She picked it up. She conversed with Yuuji for while.

"What did Yuuji asked?" she heard Akihisa's voice said after she finished talking with Yuuji.

"He only asked where I was. And I said that I'm on my way there with you," she replied.

"He really cares about you, huh?" Akihisa said.

"Well, that's a big brother's job, isn't. It's just like how you would look out for Shimada-san's sister. That's how Sakamoto look out for me," Shouko said.

"I didn't know you actually acknowledge your former boyfriend as your brother."

"Like he said, we were never a couple, Aki-kun. But I wouldn't say that about us."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Akihisa asked.

"Me and you. You know as a couple," Shouko said as she gripped harder on Akihisa's hand.

Akihisa blushed when he heard that comment from Shouko. He never thought that Shouko was feeling that way towards him. He was about to say something to Shouko when he suddenly saw Minami get in front of him. He tried to ask Minami on what was wrong, but before he finished asking, he felt something that stings on his left cheek.

**XXXXX**

Akihisa was stunned. No, stunned was an uderstatement for his reaction right now. He felt those soft and sweet thing being pressed on his lips. Eventhough it was sweet, he also felt it was somehow, wrong. When he realized the scene he was in right now, he also saw Shouko getting behind Minami. After Minami pulled her lips from Akihisa's she plumped on the ground.

"Minami, are you-?" Akihisa wasn't able to finish what he was about to say when he saw Shouko behind Mimani's former position. Shouko was standing there with a taser in her hand.

"I had to stop her, Aki-kun," Shouko said looking at Akihisa.

"Shouko-chan," Akihisa muttered before looking down on Minami's unconcious body. "Why did you did that, Minami?" he thought.

"Guys, we'll have to brig her back home. We can continue our picnic tomorrow," Yuuji said.

"Actually, there's a resting place not far from here. We should take her there instead of taking her home," Misaki said.

"Okay then. Somebody, please carry her," Yuuji said.

"I got it. Come on, Hisagi-san. Show the way," Hideyoshi said to Misaki before picking Minami up and he carried her on his back.

"Okay, Kinoshita-kun. Let's go!" Misaki said cheerfully.

"We should stay here. Just try to enjoy yourself," Yuuji said to the others.

Akihisa then moved himself to a nearby tree. He leaned against it before sitting down. Mizuki saw him and when she was about to make her way towards him, Shouko beat her to it. She turned her head towards the dissappearing figures of the three who was making their way towards the resting place.

"Guys, wait up! I want to go with you!" she shouted before running after them.

Yuuji saw what Mizuki saw. "Muttsullini, you know what. We should go with them as well. In case something happens." Kouta nodded and went after the other four. "You two can stay here. You guys can clean up and put some of the leftovers in the basket. I'm gonna catch up with them," Yuuji said looking at Akihisa and nodded as an answer.

After the others were no longer in sight Shouko decided to break the silence between her and Akihisa

"Aki-kun. Do you want to talk?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want my company?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to kow my measurements?"

Akihisa's nose bleed at that. "Shouko-chan, don't say things like that!" he said.

"At least you're still paying attention to me, Aki-kun."

"Yeah, yeah , you wouldn't forgive me if I don't pay attention to you."

Shouko smiled. He sat next to her. "Aki-kun., mind if I ask something?"

"What is it?"

"Did you like that kiss that Shimada-san gave you?"

"Why would you ask something like that Shouko-chan?"

"Because... I want you.. to compare it to this," Shouko said before closing the space between her and Akihisa and pressing her lips on his.

"Shouko-chan..." Akihisa thought.

**XXXXX**

**A/N:** So here's chapter 7. The outcome of the voting was really a suprise. I mean, some of you guys said that you didn't want Shouko to be paired up with Akihisa. But, the vote was mostly on **Akihisa x Shouko**. I gave you guys a chance to change the pairing but you voted to stick it with this pairing.

**Akihisa x Shouko** voters were : We love us, . , LocalDiskC.

Darkslayer13 voted for **Akihisa x Harem**. Newskill voted for either **Akihisa x Harem** or **Akihisa x Miharu**.

There wasn't much voters which made me feel sad somehow. Anyway, it's now settled. It's **Akihisa x Shouko**! Wait for the next chapter.

-Read and Review-

-JMeSeKaiiCHi


	8. Minami, Hideyoshi and Couples

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test.

Chapter 8

**Minami, Hideyoshi & Couples**

"Where-where am I?" Minami said as she opened her eyes.

"You're awake, Shimada-san," Hideyoshi's voice was heard.

"Kinoshita-kun? Where are we?"

"At a resting place."

"Where are the others," she asked when she realized they were the only one there.

"They went to buy some drinks."

"Oh. Guess what? I had the craziest dream just now," Minami said.

"Lemme guess. You kissed Akihisa?" Hideyoshi said.

"No. My dream was- wait, that's right. How did you know about my dream?"

"Cause it wasn't a dream. You kissed him before passing out."

"Oh no. He's totally going to hate me now. Where is he? I need to talk to him."

"He's with Kirishima-san near the waterfall. But I wouldn't talk to him if I were you."

"Why?"

"Let's just say, he's pretty shocked right now. Just talk to him when we get back to Hisagi-san's grandparents house. Plus, Yuuji said they were going straight home. That's why I stayed with you. Come on, let's head home," Hideyoshi said as he got up.

"Where's Kirishima-san?" Minami's voice can barely be heard.

"She's... with Akihisa. I think. Now, don't worry about them, let's just go home already," Hideyoshi said.

Minami quickly stood up and tried to dash towards the watrefall area before being stopped by Hideyoshi who grabbed her by her arm.

"I told you, don't worry about them," Hideyoshi said looking into Minami's eyes.

"You don't understand. I.. I had feelings for him since I knew him. I can't let him to slipped away just like that. I'd do anything to be with him. So, don't stop me if you don't understand how i feel!" Minami said between her cries.

"You're wrong," Hieyoshi said looking down.

"Huh?"

"You think I don't know the feeling of being treated just like a friend by the person that I like? You think I don't understand the feeling when you see the person that you like is loving someone else? I know those feelings. I.. I like this girl for a long time now, and I don't think I can stop loving her eventhough I know she have feelings for my bestfriend. I don't think, that I'll ever stop loving... you, Shimada-san," he said releasing her arm and turn his back to Minami.

"Kinoshita-kun.. I.. never knew-"

"How could you knew it, you never gave anyone else a chance."

"But... aren't you a-"

"No, Shimada-san. I'm not a girl."

Minami stayed silent. "Since when?" she asked suddenly.

"Since I first laid my eyes on you. I always thought you were beautiful," Hideyoshi said still have his back towards Minami.

Hideyoshi suddenly felt two arms circling him from behind and pulling him behind. He realized now that Minami was hugging him with her head laid on his back.

"I know the feeling of not being given a chance, and let's just say, it's not good. I don't want anyone else to feel it. I.. want to give you a chance. That's only if you want it. No, don't answer. If you want this chance, just turn around and look into my eyes," Minami said before releasing the hug.

Hideyoshi was shocked to hear this from Minami. Slowly, he turned to see Minami's eyes. He then felt arms circling his neck and pulling him down.

"I'm sorry for not realizing it all this time, Kinoshita-kun. I'm really an idiot aren't I?" Minami said with her head on his shoulder.

"No, Shimada-san. I'm the idiot for not telling you about it sooner," he said slowly hugging her back.

Minami slowly pulled away from the hug. She look into Hideyoshi's eyes for a moment before closing the gap between them and their lips met. He was shocked by this, but slowly, he kissed her back. They kissed for some time before slowly pulling back trying to catch their breath.

"Isn't it weird?" Minami said earning a confused look from Hideyoshi.

"What?" Hideyoshi asked.

"If you and me are going to be a couple, why are we still calling ourselves by our last name? Something should be change, don't you agree?"

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"Would you survive if I call you Hide-kun everyday starting today?"

"I could live with that, that is if you'll survive if I call you, Mina-chan."

Minami blushed. Then smiled.

"I can live with that. Come on, Hide-kun. We should head home," she said cheerfuly before dragging Hideyoshi with her.

"Not so hard, Mina-chan."

**XXXXX**

Akihisa stood up. Shouko followed his action and stood up as well.

"It's starting to get dark. I think I got enough fresh air for now, don't you think so, Shouko-chan?" he asked Shouko.

"Yes. Are you going to be alright, when you meet her again?" she said.

"I don't know. I guess I'd have to explain something to her then. I hope she's not going to be to sad."

"Yes, I hope so too. But when you talk with her later on, you can't take to much time. Or I'd have to check what you're doing with her. And if I caught you cheating on me, I assure you a severe punishment, Aki-kun," she said while showing him a taser.

"Put that away, Shouko-chan. I promise I won't do something that involves with cheating on you," he said nervously earning a nod from Shouko.

After Shouko had put away the taser, Akihisa took her hand into his and look into her eyes.

"Come on, Shouko-chan, let's head home."

Shouko just nodded. They started to walk to home. Before walking far they spotted two person they were familliar with, hugging each other.

"Is that Hideyoshi..and Minami.. hugging?" Akihisa thought before dragging Shouko behind a tree. He was suprised to see what happened next when Minami and Hideyoshi kissed each other. After that kiss, he saw them heading home.

"I guess, she found what she needed," Akihisa thought.

"Come on, Aki-kun. Let's head home," Shouko said still holding his hand.

"Okay, Shouko-chan!" he replied cheerfully.

They walk together heading home after that. Both of them were happy at this moment. Not only that they had each other but to know that their friends had also found somebody they could love also made them happy.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: **So here's chapter 8. Got it written on time before my weekly update. Recently, I found out this story have 1000+ hits. I'm happy with that but I'm quite disappointed because only a few of you leave reviews. I'm thinking right now and maybe this story would be longer than 12 chapters, probably because a lot of Flashback. Yeah, I love that stuff. Anyway what did you thin about this chapter? Did you like Mina-chan being paired up with Hide-kun? I told you guys I love weird pairings. Anyway,leave reviews,

-Read & Review-

-JMeSeKaiiCHi


	9. Confessions, Realization and Solution

Disclaimer : I do not own Baka and Test.

Chapter 9

When Akihisa reached the front door of the house, he hesitated to enter. But after he felt Shouko tightening her grip of his hand, he reached for the doorknob.

"We're home," he said to no one in particular upon entering the house.

"Welcome back, Akihisa-kun," Mizuki said welcoming the two.

"Oh,Himeji-san. Where are the others?"

"They are preparing dinner, but they won't allow me to help. I wonder why? Oh, and Minami's taking a bath right now. She said, she wanted to talk with you after dinner. Akihisa-kun, please don't hurt her for doing it to you okay," Mizuki said.

"Relax, Himeji-san. I won't do anything that would hurt her," he said after taking off his shoes.

"Well, you should wait in the living room then, dinner will be served shortly," Mizuki said.

"Ah, Himeji. Would you mind lending me a hand," an old woman's voice was heard.

"What is it, Granny?" she asked running to her.

"Well, can you help me with cooking?"

"Really? Of course I'd love to!" she said gleefuly.

Akihisa paled when he heard it. "Granny, I can help you instead."

"Nonsense, Yoshii. Cooking is a woman's chore. You are a man. Why don't you spend time with the other men."

"Wait. Shouko-chan can help, right Shouko-chan?"

"I'm going to take a bath," Shouko said going to another room.

"See. Kirishima is busy. Don't worry. Himeji will do just fine. Come now, Himeji," she said.

Akihisa sunk on the floor. "Are we going to die today?" he thought to himself.

**XXXXX**

The dinner with the group was silent. Noe of them talke or even said anything during dinner. Misaki, wasn't able to take it anymore. So, she decided to break the ice.

"Guys, when are planning going back home?" everyone looked at her and their looks made her shiver.

"Well, I guess, it wouln't hurt if we return a little bit early right?" Yuuji said. Everyone shook their heads. "Then, how about tomorrow?"

"I'm fine with that," Misaki said making everyone else to nod.

After they were done with dinner, they still sat around the table. Minami then stood up, and went over to Akihisa. She then gave Akihisa a piece of tissue paper. Akihisa was confused by her action but he took it. It was ony then, he saw something written on the tissue.

_'Backyard. 5 minutes. Talk.' _was written. After seeing this he mentally laughed at Minami's action. He then stood up and said to the others that he needed some fresh air.

"Can I come?" Shouko said to Akihisa.

"No. I want to be alone, for now." Shouko nodded and she offered to help Misaki with the dishes.

"I'm sensing trouble coming," Misaki said while doing the dishes with Shouko.

"What do you mean?" Shouko looked confused.

"Well, Yoshii-kun said he's going to get some fresh air right," at this Shouko nodded. "Well, a few moments ago. I saw Shimada heading to the backyard. There's are pretty high chance, that they may encounter," Misaki said.

Shouko smiled and continued doing the dishes. "I wouldn't worry about that," she said enough for only Misaki to hear who only sighed and continued with the dishes.

At the backyard, Akihisa saw Minami sitting on a swing that was supported by a tree. He moved himself to the tree smiling all the way.

"Aki, I said five. You're late."

"Yeah. But only for a few seconds," he said before leaning against the tree that supported the swing and sat on the ground. "You also wrote _'Talk'_. What did you want to talk about?" she asked while smiling ad looking at her face.

Minami felt her face heating up when Akihisa looked at her with a smile. "Yeah. We need to talk."

"And that would be about?" Akihisa said playfully.

"Don't joke around, Aki. What we need to talk about is serious."

"Fine, fine."

And then there were silence. For a few moment they stayed like that while looking at the star above them.

"The stars are clearly seen here, don't you think so?" Akihisa finally said.

"Yeah. Guess so,"Minami said before getting of the swing and sat next to Akihisa.

"Aki. This afternoon. About the kiss-"

"What about it?" Akihisa intefered.

Minami's eyes twitched. Then she leaned her head on his shoulder. This action made both of them blush madly.

"Aki, do you.. do you have someone that you like?" she asked with her head still on his shoulder.

"Of course. I mean, I like my friends, my sister even if she's sometimes annoying, and I also like my parents. So yeah, I do have people who I like," he said while slowly adjusting his position putting one arm around her. Realizing this, Minami leaned her head on the crook of his neck.

"I wished you would've done this a lot sooner, Aki," she said now with a smile.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Um, Aki?"

"Yes?"

"I'm with Hide-kun right now. Are you mad at either me or him?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm not jealous, but if he makes you happy, then no. I'm not mad at you or him. In fact, I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks. Guess that mean one less competitor for Kirishima-san, huh?"

Akihisa just chuckled at that. They stayed in the same position for a few moments until Akihisa felt that the weight on his shoulder slightly increased. Looking at Minami's direction he saw that the girl had somehow fallen asleep.

"I'm happy for you, Minami," he said silently before planting a short kiss on top of her head.

Akihisa then picked her up on his arm and went inside the house. The others were suprised to see that Akihisa was bold enough to carry Minami bridal style and the fact that she was wearing a short skirt made him looked bolder.

When Akihisa reached the living room, he looked around to find one person. When he found Hideyoshi, he neared him. Then, he asked for Hideyoshi to take Minami and put her in the bedroom.

"Take care of her, not like what I did to her," he said after Hideyoshi got Minami in his arm.

"I understand, Akihisa," he said before walking away to the bedroom.

As Akihisa was looking at the two, he felt someone grabbed his wrist. He turned his head and saw Shouko who was glowing with killer intent. After that, Shouko dragged him outside. With Akihisa's cries, taser's sound was clearly heard.

"I didn't do anything, Shouko-chan," was one of the cries that the others were able to hear.

"Punishment must be commenced," was also heard in between the cries and the taser's sound.

**XXXXX**

"So are all of your things packed?" Yuuji said.

Everyone nodded. They were now outside of the house with the exception of Akihisa and Shouko.

"Where are the two?" Yuuji asked again.

"No idea," Misaki said.

"Maybe they are still packing. Let's just wait for them," Hideyoshi said.

"Um, where's Tsuchiya-kun?" Mizuki suddenly asked.

"Huh? He was here a minute ago. Where is he?" Yuuji said.

"I'll go find him," Mizuki said.

After that Mizuki ran off inside the house. She searched all the rooms for Kouta. When she reached the last room, she saw Akihisa and Shouko still packing their stuff.

"Akihisa-kun. Kirishima-san. Sakamoto-kun said to hurry up," she said.

"Okay. We'll be there in a moment," Akihisa said. Mizuki then walked to the backyard and saw Kouta sulking.

"Tsuchiya-kun? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Sakamoto-kun said we'll be going home shortly," she said. Suddenly, Kouta stood up.

"Finally!" he shouted.

"I didn't know you wanted to go home that bad, Tsuchiya-kun."

'Well, no one would be able to withstand one whole week without self pleasure,' he thought to himself.

"Now, what are we waiting for! Come on, Akihisa-kun might be already finished packing."

After bidding farewell to Misaki's grandparents, they began their way home.

**XXXXX**

"That was one long and boring trip," Minami said after getting of the train.

"Yeah. Tell me about it," Akihisa said.

They then walked together to the front of the trai station.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys on Monday," Yuuji said.

"Yeah. Guess so. Shouko-chan, come on. I'll walk you home," Akihisa said grabbing Shouko's hand then waving goodbye at the others.

"Aki-kun is lively like always. Hide-kun, can you walk me home?" Minami said looking at Hideyoshi.

"I'd love to, Mina-chan. Come on," he said before saying goodbye to the others and walking off together with Minami.

"I guess, we should head home as well. Muttsulini. Himeji. I'll be seeing you on Monday. Come, Misaki-chan," Yuuji said before walking away.

Misaki said her farewell to the other two before catching up with Yuuji.

"Um, I guess we'll see each other again at school?" Mizuki said looking at Kouta who only nodded as an answer.

Kouta looks at Mizuki for a few moments before deciding on something.

"Himeji-san!" he shouted. Mizuki stopped and turned around to see Kouta running towards her.

"Would you mind, if i walk you home?" he asked after catching his breath.

Mizuki smiled and then nodded. "Come on, then, Tsuchiya-kun!"

**XXXXX**

**A/N:** Here's chapter 9. I went a little crazy on this one and decided to make an** Akihisa x Minami **moment. I did it because some of you said that Minami should be with Akihisa. So I decided I sould make at least on moment for them. And what would you guys think of **Kouta x Mizuki**. I'm sorry for not asking your opinion on** Minami x Hideyoshi**, because it seems like most of you were upset with that pairing. Anyways, I'm truly sorry if this doesn't meet your expectations. Here I'm also sorry for not saying thanks to any of the reviews that you guys sent. So here, I'm thanking **dbzsotrum9, alpha wolfy, DT-Demon-Trigger, link, Alewar Warinot, Newskill3, LocalDiskC, IDIOT, Darkslayer13, LONER, and Paulian17**. And, thanks to all the one who favourited and followed this story. I hope you guys will continue your support!

-Read and Review-

-JMeSeKaiiCHi


	10. Exam, Yuuko and Aiko

Disclaimer : I do not own Baka and Test.

Chapter 10

**Exams, Yuuko and Aiko**

"Good morning students," the principal's voice was heard in the halls. It was Monday and currently it was the weekly assembly.

"As you know, throughout this week, the third year students will be taking a test. Now, the reason for them taking this test is simple. As you know, third year students will graduate this year and continue their studies in college. Now, for a better college offer, the student should be at least a class D student. Meaning, class E and F will have less chance to enter college. So, this test will be a class replacement test. Students with higher marks will be placed on a higher class and students with lower marks will be placed on lower class. So, if you want a chance to enter college, I suggest you to do your best in the test. That is all from me, thank you," the principal ended her speech and went to sit back on her seat. The assembly continued on for another fifteen minutes before they were dismissed.

"I didn't know that the test marks will actually grant us our class. Did you guys know about it?" Akihisa asked while he and the others were making their way to their class.

"Well, even though we weren't told about it, it was obvious isn't?" Yuuji said making the others nod.

Akihisa sighed. "I really do want to go to college, you know?" Akihisa said quietly enough for Minami to hear him because she was walking next to him.

"Aki, if you want to go to college that bad, you should do your best," Minami said before giving him a smile.

"Yeah. Guess so. You'd do your best to, okay?"

"Of course. And maybe, we can attend the same college if you try hard enough. I'm sure I'm going to score more marks than I used to, because I don't have that much trouble with Hiragana and Kanji anymore," she said.

"Well, I'm going to do my best so that I can at least be the same level as you," Akihisa said making Minami blush.

"Yeah, yeah. You know, Kirishima-san might be mad at you if you don't do your best."

Akihisa paled after Minami said that."Well, let's just hope that the questions are going to be easy then."

After their conversation ended they continued making their way towards class in silent. But mentally, everyone was thinking hard.

**XXXXX**

"Okay. Please put out all the books that are related to this subject, right now. The test for Japanese history will begin in five minutes," the teacher said.

The students done as told. Some of them kept their text book in their bag. Some of them were just about to take out their pencils. The test papers were now currently being passed to them.

When Akihisa got the test, he looked at the first question, and sighed. 'This is going to take some times and efforts,' he thought before starting to answer the question.

**XXXXX**

"How was it, Aki-kun?" Shouko's voice was heard. She and Akihisa were currently on the roof of the school, having lunch.

"Hump? Well, I wouldn't say that it's easy, but I did manage to answer them. The studying paid off, I guess," he said before continuing eating.

"Aki-kun. Do your best, okay? I want you to be in the same class as me," she said with an encouraging tone.

"Of course, Shouko-chan. But then again, I don't think I can get into class A you know?" he said sounding disappointed.

Shouko stood up, pulling Akihisa with her. Standing now facing each other, Shouko wrapped her arms around him.

"Aki-kun, I really want to be in the same class with you. So please, do your best and get into class A, okay?"

Akihisa smiled after he heard that. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I promise, Shouko-chan. I'll definitely do my best and get into class A."

"Thank you, Aki-kun."

Akihisa just chuckled after that. A few moments later they released each other from the hug and decided it was time to return to their class. After saying goodbyes before they parted ways, Akihisa felt someone grabbed him from the back and he was dragged to the store room.

"What were you doing with our class rep?" he heard a female voice. He opened his eyes and saw Yuuko Kinoshita in front of him.

"What? We were just having lunch," he said in a nervous tone.

"Don't make me laugh, class F student. Did you expect me to believe that our class rep actually wants to spend time with you? The ultimate idiot." Yuuko said.

"Hey, that is insulting," Akihisa said.

"And that's the point," Yuuko replied.

"If you don't believe, just ask her," Akihisa said after being released by Yuuko.

"And if I find out that you're forcing her to spend time with you, I'll make you pay. You hear that?" Yuuko said raising a fist.

"Yeah, yeah. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go to my class," Akihisa said before walking off.

Yuuko stared at the disappearing figure of Akihisa.

When Akihisa reached his class, he went straight to his seat. He sat on the floor and placed his head on the orange box.

"Hey, you okay?" he heard Yuuji's voice next to him.

"Yeah. It's just that Kinoshita from class A was messing with me," he replied.

"You really know how to attract class A students, don't you?" Yuuji said before smirking.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Akihisa asked.

"Well, first it was Shouko. Then that Aiko. And now, even Hideyoshi's sister s after you."

"Wait. What's with Aiko? I haven't seen her since before the holiday."

"Well, earlier, Aiko was here. And she was searching for you."

"Really? Why would she search for me?"

"Well, she did said to tell you to meet her at the front of the school gate after school."

"Let's just hope that she won't do anything like what Kinoshita did," Akihisa sai before sighing.

"What did she do, anyway?"

"Well, when I was making my way-" Akihisa's voice was interrupted by the sound of the door being opened. A teacher then walked in.

"Students, be quite! Math's exam will begin in 5!" he said after placing the exam paper on the table.

"Well, I'll tell you about it some other time," Akihisa said.

"Just stay out of troubles then. Shouko won't like it, if you cheat on her," Yuuji said.

"Yeah, right."

**XXXXX**

"That was hard as always," Akihisa said when he and the others were walking down the halls.

"Don't say stuffs like that Aki. You making it sound like our studying was meaningless," Minami said.

"Yeah. In fact, the exam was actually easier than always," Yuuji said.

"I agree with Yuuji," Hideyoshi said.

"For you guys, maybe. It was hard for me," Akihisa said.

"Of course it was hard for you. You're the ultimate idiot," Akihisa heard Yuuko's voice.

"You again? Why are you following me?"

"Who said I was following you? You're not even worth my time!"

"Then why are you here?!"

"Hmph! I was searching for Hideyoshi, you idiot!" she said turning her head sideways.

"Screw you. I can't handle this all over again," Akihisa said before walking away.

"And where do you thin you're going?!" Yuuko literally shouted.

"Home! Where do you think?" Akihisa shouted as a reply.

"You idiot. I'm not done with you," Yuuko said trying to catch up with him.

"But, I'm done with you!" Akihisa stated before starting to run.

When they reached the gate, Yuuko cornered Akihisa against the gate's wall.

"Why were you running away?" Yuuko said with a glare.

"Why wouldn't I run?" Akihisa replied.

They began throwing question at each other with loud voices. Both of them were literally shouting.

"Akihisa!" they heard someone else shouted behind Yuuko. Yuuko turned around to see a girl with short green hair standing behind her.

"Kudou-san?" Yuuko said, confused.

"Ah, Yuuko. Mind if I borrow Akihisa? Thanks!" she said not giving Yuuko a chance to answer and grabbing Akihisa's tie in process then dragging him away from Yuuko.

Once they were far enough from Yuuko, Aiko slowed down, an released the tie.

"Thanks for getting me away from her," Akihisa said while adjusting his tie.

"No problem," she replied and stared at him.

"I hear you were looking for me earlier?" Akihisa said after his tie was adjusted.

"Walk with for a moment," Aiko said before starting to walk.

When Akihisa saw her start to walk, he followed her. They walked in silence, making Akihisa uncomfortable. After a few minutes of walking, he saw her stopped. He stopped too, and realized they were in front of a house.

"Come on. My parents aren't home," he heard her said before she starts to walk towards the door. He hesitantly followed her. Once inside, she motioned him to sit on a couch, before she disappears into the kitchen.

"Want anything to drink?" he heard her voice.

"Juice would be fine," he replied. A few moments later, she came back with a glass of juice. She placed the glass on a coffee table in front of the couch, then, sat next to him on the couch. This made Akihisa blushed.

"S-so.. Li-like I s-said earlier, I heard you were looking for me. Why?" he asked looking at her and he saw her blush a little bit.

"I want- .No. I need your help," he heard her.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: **There's the 10th chapter. Wow, I never expected the story to be this long. Yuuko Kinoshita finally made her appearance. YAY! I'm not sure if she'll play a huge part to the story, but I'm happy that I got to use her. Expect more of her in future chapters. For chapter 9's reviewer, I thank you

**GlassCloud**: Thank you. I'm happy that you like this story. I am sorry that I haven't read your fic yet, but I promise you, I'll read it in the near future.

**Yoky2cool4u**: Thank you for your opinion and for following the story. I'm actually a fan of KoutaxAiko too. But then again, I'm also a fan of MinamixAkihisa, so I can't promise you that MizukixKouta won't be happening. Maybe it will, maybe it won't. Just continue reading to find out. Plus, I'm a huge fan of 'weird'. I mean, you don't actually see a whole lot of AkihisaxShouko out there, right?

With that said, I hope you guys will continue to support me for this story.

**PS:** This is the fixed version. I fixed it because there were too many spelling errors because my 'D' key was busted. Luckily, I got a new laptop and I decided to fix this chapter.

-Read and Review-

-JMeSeKaiiCHi


	11. Akihisa, Favors and Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test. It is rightfully owned by its author.

**Last time on 'Baka and Test – The Third Year**: The class replacement exams for the third year students have started. During lunch break, Yuuko saw Akihisa with Shouko and she questioned Akihisa about it. Later, Akihisa found out that Aiko was looking for him. When he was making his way home, he encountered Yuuko and she chased him away only to be found by Aiko who helped Akihisa to get away from Yuuko. Aiko then brought Akihisa to her house and said that she needed his help.

**Chapter 11**

**Akihisa, Favors, and Parents**

"I want- no. I need your help," Aiko said to Akihisa.

Akihisa was confused with what Aiko just said. She never asked him to help her. So why start now? He wanted to say something, but decided to stay silent as a sign to let her continue what she wanted to say.

"Tonight, my parents and I are having dinner with my aunt and her family. I want you to come with me," she said looking at him.

"Wait. Why would you want me to come with you? I'm not a family member of yours," Akihisa asked.

"Well, my aunt has a daughter. She's as old as us. When we were little, we made a bet. Whoever brings a date to the dinner first, wins. That's why I want you to come."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"I just want to win the bet. I don't want her to brag about it if she somehow won over me."

"Okay. But, why you choose me?"

"Because, there was no one else. Simple as that."

"What do you mean by that? There are a lot of other guys that you can ask to go with you."

"That is true, but, I don't think they'll say yes."

"And why did you think that I would?"

"Well, your life is kind of dull. I don't think you have anything planned for tonight. That's why I asked you."

"What if I do have plans?"

"I'd tell you to cancel it." Akihisa frowned at this. "So you'll do it?"

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Great! Wait a few minutes. I need to change."

"And why would you want to change?"

"Do you have any suit?" Akihisa shook his head. "We need to rent a suit for you. And you're also going to help me to pick a dress."

"So what? This is some kind of a formal dinner?"

"Something like that. Now just wait here." Aiko then ran upstairs to change.

Akihisa suddenly heard his phone ringing. He picked it up right away.

"Hello? Akihisa speaking."

"_Aki-kun, where are you?"_ Shouko's voice was heard.

"Oh, Shouko-chan. You see, I had to go home early. Sorry that I couldn't walk with you today."

"_Oh, okay. Say, Aki-kun. Are you free tonight?"_

"Tonight, huh? Why?"

"_I want you to join me with my parents for dinner tonight."_

"Erm, sorry Shouko-chan, but I'm kinda booked for the night. Maybe next time?"

"_Okay, then. Next time you'll surely come. Or else."_

"Yes, Shouko-chan. I'll surely join you next time. Bye!"

"_Bye."_ The phone clicked.

Akihisa sighed. Then he felt someone's presence behind him. He turned around and saw Aiko just came downstairs. Aiko was wearing a white shirt being paired with a green miniskirt. Her hair was styled in a ponytail. No one knew why, but Aiko let hair grew to past her shoulder. Her hair was longer than it used to be.

"I didn't knew you had a girlfriend," her voice was heard.

"Well, I doubt that you know a lot about me."

"That is true. So, who is it? Is she someone that I knew?" Akihisa was surprised that she didn't heard him saying Shouko's name a little bit earlier.

"Let's just talk about that later. I don't think this is the best time. You do have to pick a dress don't you?"

"No. You're the one who will pick my dress. I, on the other hand, will pick a suit that suits you."

Akihisa sighed. This is going to be a long day.

**XXXXX**

"So where do I wait?" Akihisa asked.

"How about you come here before seven. We'll head out at seven," Aiko said after thinking a bit.

"I'll have to walk thirty minutes just to get here then? In a suit nonetheless?"

"Well, how if you change into your suit here?"

"What?"

"You know. Change after you get here. That'd be easier."

"Fine. So I'll head home for now."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't dare to stood me up, you got that?"

"Yes, Aiko," he said before saying goodbye then proceeding to walk home.

When he got home, his sister asked him where he was all day. He just said that he was hanging out with his friends.

"Out with Shouko again, huh?" Akira said.

"I never said that." Akihisa pouted.

"Yes. But that is what I can see."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Just make sure she'll visit more often. She has to learn to act as a wife for you," she said making Akihisa blush.

"I'm going out tonight."

"With who?"

"A friend."

"Shouko again?"

Akihisa didn't reply. Instead he walked straight into the bathroom to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later, he was already done.

"Where are you going, anyway?"

"A dinner, that my friend invited me to join."

"What will you wear then? I don't remember you owning any formal clothes."

"I already bought one, earlier. That was why I was late."

"So, where is it?"

"At her house."

"So, your friend is a girl, after all."

Akihisa felt stupid at that moment for not being cautious.

"Fine. Yes, my friend is a girl. There, happy?"

"I didn't know you and Shouko had reach that base already?"

"Well, it's not Shouko."

"Not Shouko? My, my. Are you cheating on her, Akihisa?"

"No, of course not. It's just that, my friend needs company at the dinner. That's why I was invited."

"Okay, then. If you say so. Just remember that Shouko won't be happy if you cheat on her."

'Talk about Déjà vu,' Akihisa thought. "Yeah, yeah. I guess I'll be back after nine."

"It's fine. Take your time and enjoy yourself. See you later, Akihisa."

"Okay, I'm leaving," Akihisa replied after putting his shoes on and made his way out the door.

After a few minutes of walking, he bumped into a person.

"Ah, I'm sorry for- YOU!? What are you doing here?" Akihisa said when he realized who the person was.

"Hey, you didn't finish your apology. I demand one, right now!" Yuuko said after recovering from the bump.

"Yeah, right. I don't have time right now. Let's just talk tomorrow at school. Bye," Akihisa said trying to get away from her.

"Hey!" she shouted but he was already too far. 'That idiot. I'll get him tomorrow,' she thought to herself.

Akihisa in the other hand, had reach the Kudou household a few minutes after bumping into Yuuko. He rang the door bell and waited for a reply. A few seconds later, he was greeted by a middle aged woman with green hair that he was familiar with.

"Good evening, young man. Can I help you?" the woman said.

"Ah, good evening, Kudou-san. I'm here because of Aiko?" Akihisa replied.

"Because of Aiko-chan? Well, come inside then," she said as she stepped out of the way to let Akihisa enter the house. She then guided Akihisa to the same sofa where Akihisa sat on the afternoon.

"She's probably inside her room. I'm guessing you're the boy who she asked to come to dinner with us, tonight?"

"She told you already?" The woman nodded at that. "Um, yes. She kinda asked me this afternoon. I hope you won't be mad."

"I'm not. So, how long have you two become a couple?"

Akihisa choked when he heard that. He was stunned and didn't know what to answer.

"You don't want to tell? I guess that's okay. I'll go get Aiko. She should be done by now."

He watched the woman disappear from his sight when she got upstairs.

"Hello," Akihisa heard a deep voice from behind him said. He turned his head to see a man that looked like he was in around his thirties.

"He-hello. Good evening, sir."

"May I ask you for you name?" The man said as he sat on a single cushion couch.

"Akihisa. Akihisa Yoshii," Akihisa replied.

"Do you go to the same school as my daughter?" The man asked again.

"Yes, sir. Same school."

"Which class are you in, then?"

"I'm in class 3-"

"Akihisa-kun!" he was cut off by another voice behind him. He turned his head again to see Aiko there.

"Aiko," he said while giving her a smile. Aiko neared him before hitting his head.

"How many times do I need to remind you to call me Ai-koi. You're really forgetful Akihisa-kun."

"Sorry, ..Ai-koi.." Akihisa said slowly slightly feeling uncomfortable with the nickname that he will have to call Aiko for the rest of the night.

"It's okay, Akihisa-kun. Well, I guess you've met my parents?"

"Yes."

"Great. Then I won't have to introduce you to them. Dad, where's mom?"

"Wasn't she with you?"

"She was only with me when she informed me about Akihisa-kun's arrival."

"Maybe she's getting ready. Which reminds me, why aren't you in a suit?" he said looking at Akihisa.

"Don't worry. Akihisa-kun, the suit is on my bed. Just change in my room. Don't take too much time, 'kay?" Aiko said before giving him a smile.

"Getting to your room will be easier if I knew where it was."

"Right. Dad, I'll show Akihisa my room first, 'kay? Just wait in the car." Aiko said to her father before walking off with Akihisa to her room. After getting upstairs, and passing two other rooms, they reached Aiko's room.

"Ai-koi? Really?" Akihisa said complaining about the name.

"Just play along with it. It will only be for tonight, after all."

"Okay."

"The suit is right over there. I'll wait for you in the living room, 'kay?" she said before starting to walk.

"Um, Aiko?" she turned around. "I know this might be weird but I think, not saying this would be rude to my date. Um, you look great in that dress," he said before smiling.

Aiko just smiled after hearing that. "Thanks. Now go change or I won't be able to see how you look in that suit."

"Okay."

After Aiko was out of the room, Akihisa sighed. 'This will be a hell of a night,' he thought.

**XXXXX**

**A/N**: So here's Chapter 11. It was a little bit late than intended. It's just that I've been busy with school. Anyway, how do you like this chapter? I know, it kinda don't make sense but believe me, it would be soon. I just hope that you'll stick with the story for a little longer. My traffic graph showed that I'm losing readers. I hope you guys won't drop me out. I'm sorry for making so many mistakes for last chapter. It's because my 'D' key was busted. Anyway, like always please RnR.

**Reply to reviews:**

**CloudySky91** : Here's chapter 11. And looks like you found out what Aiko wanted to ask.

**Darkslayer** : Like I said previously, I'm also a fan for KoutaxAiko, but, I like weird pairings. Thanks for supporting MinamixHideyoshi, anyway. I'm a real fan for crack pairings.

**Cloudxxxlionhart** : Thanks and I'll try to make longer chapters then.

**Iwillexist :** I fixed the spelling errors. Check it out and do tell if you found any errors again.

-Read and Review-

**-JMeSeKaiiCHi**


	12. Family Dinner, The Act and The Outcome

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test.

Chapter 12

**Family Dinner, The Act and The Outcome **

"So, how do I look?" Akihisa asked Aiko who was in the living room.

"You look great actually. I didn't think you'd pull them off," Aiko said while smirking.

"Hey, can't you just compliment like a normal person?"

"Fine, you look good. Now, let's get in the car. My parents are waiting."

"Okay," with that Akihisa and Aiko made their way to the car. The ride to the restaurant wasn't pleasing for Akihisa. Mostly because, Aiko's parents asked a lot of questions.

"So, Akihisa is it? How did you two knew each other?" her mother asked.

"Well, basically we've known each other since our first year. I guess that explains how."

"I asked about you class earlier and you haven't answered," that was her father.

"Well, we're not in the same class, truth to be told."

"Meaning you're not an A-class student?"

"Not exactly, sir."

"Be grateful, dear. At least you're not in F-class, right Akihisa-san?"

Akihisa just laughed nervously as a response.

"What did you did during last week holiday?"

"The holiday? Oh yes, me and my friends went to the countryside to relax a bit."

"I wonder why Aiko-chan wasn't invited?" her mother voice was heard.

"He asked me to come, but I declined the offer," Aiko said.

"Why would you decline?"

"I just didn't feel like it. Sorry for not going with you, Akihisa-kun," Aiko said sounding disappointed a little.

"It's okay Aiko," Aiko pinched his lap. "I meant Ai-koi," he said before laughing nervously.

"Don't be nervous, Akihisa-san. Hey, we're here," he heard Aiko's mother said. Aiko's parents get off the car leaving Akihisa and Aiko in there.

"Okay, listen here. When we make our way there, you need to hold my hand, understand?"

"Yes, Aiko."

"It's Ai-koi, remember that! Now, come on," she said before getting off from the car and pulling Akihisa with her. With Akihisa's hand in her grasp, she dragged him until they were in front of the restaurant.

"Remember everything I told you," he nods, "Good. Stay in character," she continued before signaling him to hold her hand in a comfortable way. He then led her into the restaurant. She looked around inside the restaurant to search for her parents. After she found them, she told him where they were. They then made their way to the table.

"Aiko! It's great for you to be able to join us," Akihisa saw a lady said who looks like she was in her 30's.

"Ah, it's a pleasure for me as well," Aiko said waving her hand around.

"You are being polite as always. Chizuru should learn that from you," a man who was beside the lady said making Aiko laugh a little.

"Speaking of Chizuru, where is she?" Aiko asked before sitting down with Akihisa sitting next to her.

"She went to the restroom. She should be back soon. Anyway, who's that boy sitting next to you Aiko?" the lady asked again.

"This is my boyfriend, Akihisa Yoshii."

"Good evening," Akihisa said while grinning nervously.

"That's a surprise Aiko. I never thought you'd find a boyfriend so soon." With that, Aiko just laughed a little.

"Um, would you guys excuse me for a minute? I need to use the restroom," Akihisa said before standing up and leaving the table. 'How is she able to do it calmly? I mean, I can't even say anything without stuttering. I never should've agreed with this in the first place. I wonder what Shouko is doing,' Akihisa thought. His train of thoughts stopped when suddenly he felt something bumped into him. He was pushed backwards a little when the bumped occurred.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he heard a girl's voice. He opened his eyes to see a girl with raven hair that was tied backwards. Her eyes were blue and the girl was slightly shorter than Akihisa. From the looks of it, the girl was probably the same age as Akihisa.

"I'm sorry, I should've paid attention to where I was going," Akihisa apologized. Over the years, he learnt that arguing with a girl was useless. No matter how hard you try, you'd never win against them. If you are lucky enough and show them respect, it would lead to way better results.

"Yeah, you better be sorry," the girl said before walking off.

'What a temper,' Akihisa thought as he watched the girl walking away then continuing his way towards the Men's Room.

Once inside, he took his mobile phone out and called someone.

"Hello?"

"Shouko-chan, how are you?"

"Aki-kun? I'm doing fine. Why'd you called?"

"I felt terrible for not being able to join your family for dinner tonight. Tell your parents that I'm sorry okay? Maybe next time, I'll even bring my sister with me. It'd be great that I could at least introduce a family member to your parents."

"It's okay Aki-kun. My parents aren't mad at all. Still, they were disappointed of course. Yeah, maybe you should bring her next time. Anyway, where are you?"

"I'm just doing something. I'll tell you about it some other time. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Of course."

"Bye."

"Bye."

With that Akihisa hung up the phone. After using the toilet, he washed his hand and sprinkled some water on his face. He sighed.

'I sigh a lot these days,' he thought to himself, 'I need to go back. Here goes,' he thought again before starting to make his way back to the table.

Upon reaching the table, he was shocked. The girl that he bumped into, earlier was sitting there. After that, he sighed again.

**XXXXX**

"The nerve of that girl. I told her you were my boyfriend but she was all over you," Aiko said when she and Akihisa were outside of her house, "How dare she says that we didn't seem like a couple at all," she continued.

"Maybe it wasn't convincing at all?"

"That's your fault for not acting your part with ease."

"How do you think I can act like I'm your boyfriend in a day? If you told me earlier I could get into character, you know?"

"And she even said that we were clearly acting. How dare she to say that?"

"Well, we were acting, that part is true."

"You're right. Maybe we need to stop acting then?"

"You're thinking the same thing? I totally agree with you! Let's stop acting," Akihisa said grinning widely.

"I'm glad that you agree with me. But, I think you didn't fully understood what I meant," Aiko said looking down.

"Didn't fully understand? What do you mean?" Akihisa asked in a confused tone.

"Well, we stop acting as a couple, but, we become a real couple. You know, we date for real," Aiko said, while blush a little.

"You-want-us-to-be… a real… couple?" Akihisa asked while stuttering. He was shocked by this. He was even more shocked when he saw Aiko nodded as an answer to his question.

"We've known each other for a long time now. It's not wrong to give it a try, right?" she asked looking staring his face.

"I don't know Aiko. I mean, I never thought about this before."

"Do you really dislike me that much? Am I not your type? What are you afraid of?"

"I," he paused, "don't know, Aiko," he said looking away from her face.

"I can't believe that I actually thought that you'd like me. What was I thinking anyway? Of course you won't like me. I mean, you have Minami and Mizuki around you and you still have any feelings towards them. Why did I even think that I had a chance with you?"

"Aiko. It's not a matter of whether I like you or not. The truth is, I do like you. I mean, anyone who would turn you down is an idiot-"

"Is that why you turned me down?" she cut him off.

"Aiko, I'm telling you the truth."

"Then, why won't you be my boyfriend?"

Akihisa sighed. He thought about it for a moment. Then, he finally spoke up, in a low voice.

"I already have a girlfriend, Aiko. That's why I can't be your boyfriend."

They stayed in silence after that. Neither of them said anything. After a few moments, Aiko decided to speak up.

"Who is she?"

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone. She wants it to be kept as a secret for now."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes, you do know her."

"Does she go to our school?" Akihisa nodded as an answer to that.

"Which class is she in?" she asked again.

"Same as yours," Akihisa replied hesitantly.

"A class-A student, huh? You're not bad at all, then. Why did she want it to be a secret?"

"For my safety. Who knows what those guys from my class will do if they find out."

"So, you're going to keep it as a secret until you graduate?"

Akihisa shook his head sideways. "I'm hoping to get a class promotion after the test we're currently having. After all, the rule of 'staying single' is only applied to the boys from class-F. I think my relationship status can be revealed if I at least can be promoted into class-E."

"I'll cheer you on, then. I'm sorry for lashing out just now. I guess, I really wanted a boyfriend."

"How about I help you then?"

"Help me with what?"

"Help you in getting a boyfriend. I think I know someone who is interested in you."

"Please, do tell me then," she said before giving out a smirk.

"I think Kouta is into you," Akihisa said grinning widely.

"You think so?"

"I know so. We just have to make him realize that you like him. If we can do that, he is surely going to be with you."

After Akihisa said that, Aiko lunged forward, literally throwing herself onto Akihisa. She proceeded with pulling him close to her, placing her arms on his back and placing her head on his chest. Akihisa was stunned at her actions and stayed still.

"You idiot, the least you can do is hug me back, you know?" she said with her head on his chest and her eyes closed. After that, Akihisa placed his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"You don't need my permission to hug me. Just hug me if you feel like it. Anyway, thank you. Thank you for doing a lot for me. I never met anyone who had been this nice to me," she said with her head still on his chest.

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do for you as your friend," he replied with his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know."

After staying in his warm embrace for a few more moments, she decided that it was too late to stay outside. She then told him to quickly change his clothes because he was still in his suit. After changing, they decided to talk for a bit.

"Thanks again for tonight. Even though it wasn't the best 'date' ever, and it wasn't actually enjoyable, but still, I'm thankful for you being there," she said.

"Yeah, I'm glad that you are still happy with my presence. Where are you parents? I haven't seen them since we were back from the restaurant."

"They probably went to sleep already. Hey, you're free tomorrow?" she asked again with a smile.

"I think so. Why?"

"I need to return those clothes that we rented. I'd be glad if you could keep me company."

"I guess I can do that."

"And after that maybe we can have a friendly date. You know, go eat at some cheap restaurant, you help me out with choosing clothes and maybe we can pay a visit to the cinema?"

"That's a friendly date? I wonder what a lovers' date sounds like."

"You could say no if you don't want to," she said looking a little irritated.

"No, it's okay. I think I can join you for it. Well, I think I might need my girlfriend's permission first. I wouldn't want her to think that I'm cheating on her."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want a girl to be jealous."

"Yeah. Anyway, I think it's time for me to head home. My sister is probably worried sick."

"Yeah, I think so too. See you tomorrow then?"

"Yes." After Akihisa put on his shoes, he stood up only for his cheek to meet with Aiko's lips. He was shocked by her action.

"That there, was a friendly kiss, Akihisa," she said with a smile on her face.

Akihisa realizing it, only smiled at her action. He gave his last goodbye for the night and started to make his way towards his house.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: I truly apologize for the lateness of this chapter. For the past few weeks, I had been busy with my studies that I haven't had any chance to write. Mina, gomen nasai! It's really hard to manage time especially for a high school student like myself. Currently, I'm facing my exam, so expect the next chapter to be late as well. But don't worry! I won't drop this story. I keep my word. Till then, see you at the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reviewing: LocalDiskC, Charlotte Eraviel, .k, Johny Blade and one Guest reviewer.**

**Like always;**

**Read & Review**

**-JMeSeKaiiCHi**


	13. Encounters, Relationships & Heartbreaks

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test.

**Chapter 13**

**Encounters, Relationships and Heartbreaks**

Akihisa walked along the road that was only lit by the streetlight. He was on his way home from Aiko's. The dinner with her family would have been smooth if Aiko's cousin did not to flirting with him. Seriously, one second she was bad tempered and the moment Aiko said the he was her boyfriend, that girl really threw herself onto him, trying to seduce him.

'That girl was crazy. I'm lucky that she doesn't go to our school. If not, there would be more trouble for me,' he thought to himself. He took out his cell phone and checked the time. It read '9:17 P.M.'. Right now, he just wanted to lie down on his bed.

'There are still test tomorrow. I wasn't even able to study for it. Am I being too nice by helping my friends?' he thought for a moment. He sighed and continued making his way towards home.

When he reached home, he announced his arrival even though not expecting his sister to be awake.

"Wow, you're home already? I thought you'd spend more time with your friend," Akihisa heard his sister said as he entered the living room.

"I said that I'd be back by nine, right?" Akihisa asked with sarcasm.

"Yes, you did. But, I never thought you're the type to hold onto your words," Akira said, smirking.

"Well, it's not like it would hurt anyone. I'm sleepy. Let's continue this chit chat tomorrow," Akihisa said as he made his way towards his room.

"Can't we sleep together?" Akira said looking like she was pleading.

"I'm too tired for this. Just let me rest for the night. I still have tests tomorrow," Akihisa said before entering his room.

"No nosebleed? You bore me, Akihisa," Akira said sounding disappointed.

Akihisa ignored what his sister just said.

'Seriously, I'm tired and she's still trying to joke with me,' Akihisa thought, 'Let's just hope that tomorrow won't be as bad as today.'

With that thought inside his mind, he fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up around six in the morning. 'Wow, I never thought I'd be able to wake up this early,' he thought.

He got off from his bed, took a cold shower then had his breakfast. He looked at his phone and realized it's only been twenty minutes since he woke up. After he readied himself for school, he announce his depart to his sister, then calling Shouko.

'_Hello.'_

"Ah, Shouko-chan. Where are you?"

'_I'm outside of my house. Why?'_

"Nothing. I guess, I'll wait for you at the usual place?"

'_Okay.'_

"Bye."

'_Bye.'_

After the phone conversation ended, he made his way towards the intersection where he usually met up with Shouko. Upon reaching the place, unknown to him, a girl was running in his direction. Unable to stop in her tracks, the girl and Akihisa bumped into each other. After the impact, both Akihisa and the girl fell down on their bottoms.

"Ow," Akihisa muttered as he rubbed his bottom. He looked at the girl and realized who it was.

"You idiot! Why were you standing in my way?" Yuuko Kinoshita practically shouted at him.

"You didn't have to shout you know. It's way too loud especially on a fine morning like this," Akihisa said as he stood up.

"Excuse me! Don't try to blame me! It was your fault!"

"How was it my fault?"

"You appeared out of nowhere and you stood in my way! If you didn't did it, I wouldn't have bumped into you, you idiot!" she said after standing up.

"That was your fault for running. If you walked like a normal person would do, you wouldn't bump into me."

"I was running because I-" a sudden realization hit her, "You idiot. Why did you talked to me? I'm going to be late," she said before running off again.

'Weird,' Akihisa thought as he watched the disappearing figure of Yuuko before leaning against a wall of a shop waiting for Shouko. Few minutes later, Shouko arrived and she quickly latched herself onto Akihisa. Akihisa just chuckled at her action and decided to hug her back.

After that, they walked side by side, towards school. Shouko, who wasn't able to resist it, grabbed Akihisa's hand into her own. First, Akihisa was startled by her action but soon after he adjusted their hands so it would be her hand in his grasped. Shouko then move her body closer to Akihisa. They continued making their way to school with slight conversation, here and there.

A few blocks from school, as always, they released each other's hand.

"Guess I'll see you at school, Shouko-chan!" Akihisa said before grinning.

"Yes, Aki-kun. I'll see you during lunch as always!" Shouko said before moving closer to him and giving him a peck on his lips. Although it was a short kiss, both of them enjoyed it. As always, Shouko walked ahead and he stayed a few meters behind her.

When Shouko passed the school's gate, she, along with several students, including Akihisa heard someone shouted.

"Akihisa!" the voice was heard. It sounded like it belonged to a girl. Indeed, it does belong to a girl. The voice belonged to a girl with green hair that was running towards Akihisa.

Akihisa stopped in his tracks and waited for the girl to reach him. Shouko, at the same time, stopped and stared at her boyfriend. 'Kudou-san? Why is she calling Aki-kun?' was in her mind at that time.

When the girl finally reached Akihisa's side, she panted for a while trying to catch her breath.

"Akihisa! Why didn't you stopped when I called you?" Aiko asked after regaining her breath.

"What do you mean? I stopped and waited for you didn't I?" Akihisa replied.

"Whatever. Say Akihisa, how about we walk together to class?" she asked with an excited tone.

"We're not in the same class, Aiko."

"So what? You can escort me to my class, right? And, did you forgot? It's Ai-koi, not Aiko. Sheesh, Akihisa."

"Don't tell me that I still need to call you that!"

"Well, you don't need to, but, I like it when you say it. That's why I want you to call me that."

"People are going to think we have something between us if I call you that, you know?"

She zoned out for a moment, seeming like she was thinking.

"I don't mind. So what if they think we're dating. Do you?"

"Gosh, Aiko-"

"It's Ai-koi, idiot!" she cut him off leaving an annoyed look on Akihisa's face.

"Fine! ! Happy?" she nods several times. "As I was saying, yes I would mind it. Plus, if people think that way, I'm going to have troubles from a lot of people, you know?"

"Do you actually think that they would give you any trouble if they know that you're dating me? I say, none of them would even go near you, if they know that you're dating me."

Akihisa stayed silent. "Still, I wouldn't want my girlfriend to think bad of me," he said loud enough for only Aiko to hear who flinched at those words.

"I forgot you have a girlfriend. Man, I need to remember that. Anyway, you're okay with this afternoon, right?" she asked regarding the plan that they made last night. Akihisa in the other hand just nodded. Suddenly, they heard someone coughing to get their attention. Aiko looked past Akihisa and saw Shouko.

"Kudou-san, let's head off to class," she said only to receive a nod from Aiko who then move beside her. Soon, they walked together, leaving Akihisa behind. Not long after that, Aiko suddenly turned around.

"Akihisa-kun! I'll see you later."

Shouko was confused by her action. After receiving answer from Akihisa, Aiko and Shouko continued to make their way towards class.

"You seem close to him. What's your relationship with him?" Shouko asked while walking, but not looking at her direction. Her eyes were only looking forward.

"Relationship? Well. We are close, maybe more than just friends," Shouko was surprised to hear what Aiko just said and decided to push it further.

"Are you dating him?" she asked trying to hide her anger from showing in her voice.

"Dating? Does it seem like it?" Aiko asked, looking at her.

"Well, the way you talk to him just now, it seems like it," she said, finally making eye contact with Aiko.

"Well, he is nice and sweet. He's also cute, in my opinion. Upon all that, he's also funny. But, he's an idiot. But, I don't mind that. He have too many good traits that I can't describe," she said with a serious look.

"So, are you dating him?"

"I wish I was," Aiko said before looking down on the floor with a sad smile.

"You like him. Does he know?" Shouko asked.

"Yeah. He knows. But he said he's already in love with someone else. I guess, I was just a little bit late. Anyway, why are we talking about this anyway? We've got an exam after this. There's no use of moping around. Plus, it's not like me and him hate each other, now. We probably became the best of friend. I'm lucky," she said before smiling happily to Shouko. She then grabbed Shouko's wrist and ran while dragging Shouko to their class.

**XXXXX**

"That was seriously no fun at all," Akihisa said after stretching his arms upwards. They we just finished with the second subject. It was now lunch time.

"I guess, I'll see you guys later," he said to his friends before exiting the class.

"Where is he going?" Mizuki asked the others.

"Probably to the roof. Where he always have lunch with Shouko," Yuuji said.

"Really? He's spending too much time with Shouko."

"You can't blame him for being a good boyfriend," Minami said.

"Yes, that is very much true," Hideyoshi agreed with Minami.

Suddenly, the class' door was opened. All of them saw Yuuko walking in. She search around the class with her eyes before making her way towards Akihisa's friends.

"Where's that idiot?" she asked with an angry face.

"Who?" Yuuji replied eventhough knowing who Yuuko was referring to.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know who I'm talking about. Where is he?" her voice was slightly rising.

"Kinoshita-san, if you don't tell a name, how are we supposed to tell you where the person you're looking for is," Yuuji replied.

"Akihisa Yoshii! Where is he?" her voice was really loud at the moment.

"Oh, you're searching for Akihisa. You should've said earlier. Well, I don't know where he went. Do you guys know?" Yuuji asked the others who just shook their head sideways. "Well, I apologize Kinoshita-san, looks like, you going to have to search him yourself."

She glared at them before walking off while muttering things like 'idiots', 'stupid' and surprisingly, Akihisa's name.

At the same time, Akihisa almost reached the roof. When he did, he didn't saw Shouko there. Instead, he saw Aiko there who was eating her lunch.

"Aiko? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Upon hearing the voice, Aiko looked behind and saw Akihisa standing at the doorway.

"Akihisa? What are you doing here?"

He closed the door before making his way to her.

"I always have my lunch here. And I never see you here. So, what are you doing here?"

"As you can see Akihisa, I'm having my lunch. Wait, you said you always have your lunch here?" Akihisa nodded. "So, where's your lunchbox?"

"It's with Sh-." 'Wait, I can't tell her that my lunch is with Shouko. She'll suspect something. What should I say? Think, Akihisa. Think!' he thought for a second.

"I didn't bring one today," he said with a nervous smile.

"Really? Then, what are you doing here without your lunch?"

"I…" he paused, "wanted to look at the sky. Yes, that's it. I just want to rest my brain for the next subject."

"Okay. Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"No, nope," his stomach growled, going against what he just said.

"You are hungry. Come on, sit down here," she said patting the place next to her. He then just sat next to her. "You shouldn't be shy with me, Akihisa-kun. I'm your girlfriend, remember?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Well, we never did break up after last night, so doesn't that still makes me your girlfriend?"

"What? I thought it was a one night deal?"

"The dinner was. I never said our relationship was that kind, did I?"

"Yeah, but-."

"Come on, don't act that way around me. Now, open up," she said with her chopsticks in her hand. Akihisa looked at her confusingly. "What? Something on my face?" she asked him.

"No, I'm wondering about that," Akihisa said pointing at her chopstick.

"I wonder how your girlfriend puts up with you. I was trying to feed you, idiot. Now open up," she said.

Akihisa decided to just play along with it and he opened his mouth. Right before the food entered his mouth, they heard something dropped on the floor. They looked at the direction of the sound and saw someone there.

"Aki-kun, how could you," she said before running off.

"Shouko-chan!" Akihisa shouted before getting up and tried to chase her.

Aiko was surprised to see what played out in front of her. He looked at the spot where Shouko was earlier and saw the lunchbox there.

"I… messed up," she said before getting up and followed Akihisa in chasing Shouko.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: **Well, there's Chapter 13. I am terribly sorry for not updating this. Like I said in the previous chapter, I was busy with my exam and didn't have any time to write. Well, now that my exams are over, I can finally write again. Probably, next chapter would be posted next week. In this chapter, I'm truly apologize for making Shouko cry again. And sorry if I made too many Akihisa x Aiko stuffs that you guys didn't like. I'm actually happy that this story received 4000+ views by now. I just hope you guys would leave reviews, though. Your reviews are my food.

Anyway, like always;

**-Read and Review-**

**-JMeSeKaiiCHi**


	14. Explanation, Infirmary & Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test – Summon the Beasts.

Chapter 14

**Explanations, Infirmary and Plans **

Shouko was running as fast as she could. It was possible for her to run fast because she used to chase Yuuji. But, at the same time, it was unfortunate for her because she is being chased by Akihisa, the guy who is able to run fast because of always running away from Mizuki and Minami. Shouko then made up her mind and decided to go somewhere he wouldn't be able to chase her. Moving as fast as she could, she made her way inside the female's washroom. She went inside and pushed herself against the door.

Akihisa saw where she went but wasn't able to do anything. He then did something that he can only think of.

"Shouko! It was a misunderstanding. I didn't do anything with her. It was a mere coincidence that she was there," Akihisa was trying to explain to her. She on the other hand, was covering her ears not wanting to hear what he got to say.

Akihisa called out her name for a few times before leaning against the wall next to the door that was standing in his way to get to Shouko. He apologized softly to her because of making her feel that way. He was trying everything he can do to make Shouko listen to him.

Suddenly, someone approached him. He looked up and saw Aiko there with a sad look plastered on her face. In fact, it almost seems like she was just finish crying. Aiko, with ease, opened the door because Shouko was no longer pushing her body against it. She went in, and stopped Akihisa from entering when he moved towards the door.

Once inside, Aiko saw Shouko sitting next to the door, leaning against the door, and she was curled up. After closing the door, she moved her body and sat next to Shouko.

"It's not like what you think. We didn't plan to have lunch together. I don't know, but I felt like I need to have lunch on the roof today. If I knew this would happen, I would have never went there. I'm sorry if what you saw made you sad," Aiko said looking down on the floor.

"You were feeding him. Only I was supposed to do that, and no one else," she said looking into Aiko's face who was also staring into her.

"His stomach made the sound. I just thought I'd be a good friend and offer him food," she said trying to lessen the tension between them.

Shouko giggled a bit when she heard that. "The sound is kind of cute though, right?" she asked jokingly.

"I wouldn't know if a growling stomach is somehow cute," she paused before continuing. "Anyway, don't you think we should get out. I think he's still outside."

"Knowing him, I don't think he'll go away even when the bell ring," Shouko said before standing up, following Aiko's action.

Aiko lead the way and moved towards the door with Shouko following behind her. Aiko opened the door and peeked outside. Indeed, Akihisa was sitting on the same spot he sat earlier. Aiko stepped outside and Akihisa looked up and saw Aiko and Shouko in front of him. He stood up as fast as he could and moved to Shouko.

Once in front of her, he bowed and said something. "Shouko-chan, I'm sorry for making you sad with my action. I understand that you are disappointed with me. Therefore, I'm willing to do anything so that you will forgive me."

"Anything that I tell you to do?"

"Yes," he replied still not ending his bow.

"Okay. First, stand up straight," he did what she told him to do. "Now, I want something simple. Kudou-san, can you turn around for a few moments?" she asked and Aiko nodded and turn around. She then moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck making him blush. She moved her head so that her mouth was next to his ears.

"I want a kiss from you, Aki-kun," she whispered to him making him blush even more.

"Are you sure?" he asked stuttering a little.

"I thought you'd do anything I tell you to do," Shouko said pouting a little.

"Okay, then," Akihisa said as he closes his eyes and moved his face towards her face. Even though they have shared a kiss before, it was always Shouko who initiate it and not the way around. This is why he was nervous so much. Slowly, their face was closing in and at this point, they were both closing their eyes. After waiting for an eternity, Shouko finally felt his lips on hers. She pressed his head from the back so that she could taste him better. After their kiss ended, both of them were blushing madly.

"Can I turn around now?" they heard Aiko asked. For a moment there, they had completely forgotof her presence. Shouko just muttered a silent yes and Aiko turn around only to see their red faces.

"What kind of stuff did you guys did?" she asked only making them blush more.

"Come on, Kudou-san. The next period will start soon. We should get back to class," Shouko said as she walked away from her earlier spot. Aiko then quickly move to catch up with her. When she did, Shouko turned around. "Aki-kun, I'll see you later, okay?" she said to Akihisa who gave her a nod as an answer.

After the two was out of sight, Akihisa went into the men's room before going back to his class. When he reached his class, as if on cue, the bell rang, signalling the start of another period. He sighed.

'At least this would be the final test,' he smiled to that thought. The fact that they were facing with four subjects per day, was like a burden to him. But still, at least, the test will be over sooner like this.

A few minutes later, a teacher entered the class with the test papers in hand. After the test papers were received by each student, the test began. Akihisa sighed before looking at the first question. Once he saw the question, he was surprised because he knew the answer to the question and answered it instantly.

**XXXXX**

After two long hours of answering questions, the test was finally over. Once the teacher finished collecting the students' answer sheet, the students said their thanks to the teacher, who proceeded to walk out of the class.

"Man, that was tiring as always," Akihisa heard Yuuji said.

"It's not like you to complain about the test. What happened?" Akihisa asked.

"Nothing," was the only reply he got.

"How about you guys? Did you think you did well?" Akihisa asked his other friends.

"I think so. I mean, we did study for it," Minami said.

"Yeah, and I hope I'll at least get into class C with my result. My sister won't be happy if I get a lower class than that. She did help me study," Hideyoshi said.

"You're lucky to have someone to teach you, Kinoshita-san," Mizuki said only being replied with a nervous laugh from Hideyoshi.

"I don't actually care which class I'm going to be put on. In fact, I'm going to be happy even if I'm still going to be in class F," Kouta said.

"Don't say things like that, Tsuchiya-kun. You need to have more confidence in yourself," Mizuki said. Kouta then just replied with a loud 'yes'.

"Well, I guess I should get going. I'm going to wait for Shouko. Later, guys," he said before walking out of the class. However, as soon as he was out of the class, he saw Aiko sprinting towards him. When she reached him, she tried to catch her breath.

"Aiko, is something wrong?" he asked when he saw that she was ready to talk.

"It's Kirishima-san. She's in the infirmary. She passed out during the test," Aiko said making Akihisa panic. In an instant, he ran with the infirmary as his destination. He ran as fast as he could because he was truly worried about her.

When he was in front of the infirmary, he opened the door intensely, making the door opened in an instant. Once it was opened he was able to see the figure of a lying Shouko on the bed. Apart from that, he was also able to see another girl inside, who was sitting on a chair beside the bed. Once he was able to get a good look on the girl, he recognizes the girl as Yuuko Kinoshita.

"Kinoshita-san, what happened to her?" he asked, sounding his concern for his girlfriend.

"The nurse said that the reason she fainted was because she didn't ate any lunch. So, probably, she fainted because of being exhausted," she replied before letting out a sigh. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Me? Well, Aiko told me about that Shouko fainted, so I rushed to come here and check up on her," he replied, nervously. With his and Shouko's relationship was still being keep as a secret to some, he couldn't come up with any kind of lie.

"Why would Kudou-san inform you about Shouko's well-being. Shouldn't she tell that redhead guy instead? I mean, last time I checked, they were acting like some married couple," she said again.

"Well, Aiko probably have a good reason for that. Why don't you find her right now? I'll keep an eye for Shouko."

"Leave her with you? Are you kidding? Who knows what kind of perverted things you might do to her while she's vulnerable like this? There's no way I'm leaving her with you," her replied made him blush when he heard 'perverted things'.

"It's okay, Kinoshita-san," a new voice interfered them. Looking toward the voice, Akihisa was able to see that Shouko was awake. "You can leave. Yoshii-kun wouldn't even think to try to do anything to me, right?" she continued looking at Akihisa, who quickly nodded.

"Are you sure, Kirishima-san?" Yuuko asked and got an assured nod from Shouko. "Okay then. But, if I found out that you do something to her, I'm going to make you pay? Hear that?" she commanded more than she asked. Akihisa nodded nervously as an answer.

After Yuuko left, Shouko asked Akihisa to help her up, which he gladly agreed to.

"I think there are some food inside my bag. I could use something to eat right now. Can you get it for me?"

"Where's your bag?" Akihisa asked and Shouko pointed towards the corner of the room where a bag was lying. Akihisa moved towards the bag and search its inside for any kind of food. The only edible thing that he found was some chocolate buns.

"These are the only edible things that you have inside your bag," he said as he took out the buns and showing them to her, who nodded. He then walked towards her and sat on the spot where Yuuko sat earlier.

"Aki-kun, feed me," she said without looking at his face. Akihisa was able to see a bit tint of red on her cheeks.

"Of course, Shouko-chan. I'd be glad to do that," he said making Shouko to look at him with a huge smile on her face. Shouko took a bite of the bun and savoured the taste in her mouth.

"It tastes good," Shouko said after swallowing the food.

"That's great then," Akihisa said with a smile. They then spent their time with Akihisa constantly feeding her the bun. Some times later, they decided that it was time to head back home.

Their walk heading home was relaxing. Even though both of them stayed silent, they both enjoyed the silence. They walked hand in hand, and he walked her home. After bidding farewell to him, Shouko gave him a light peck on the lips and quickly ran inside her house.

During his walk home, he suddenly remembered the promise that he had made with Aiko last night. Not wanting her to be mad, he took out his phone and searched for her number, then dialling it. A few seconds later, the phone was answered.

"_Hello?_" her voice was heard.

"Um, hello, Aiko. It's me, Akihisa," he said.

"_Oh, hey. How's Kirishima-san doing? Is she fine?"_

"Yeah. I just got her home just now."

"_Well, that's a relief then. So, why did you called?"_

"Well, remember our plan that we made last night?"

"_Plan? Oh, returning the clothes. Yes, of course I remember. What about it?_"

"Well, I kinda feel bad that I wasn't able to go with you. So, I called to apologize," he said before laughing nervously.

"_Oh, don't feel bad about it. We can return it during the weekend_," he heard she said.

"Wait, are you saying you haven't returned the clothes?"

"_Of course not. Did you think that I'd return it alone? No way, Akihisa-kun. This Saturday, we'll go together and return it, okay?"_

He paused for a second to think about it. "Fine, we'll go together this Saturday."

"Great. I'm looking forward to it. Do you need anything else?"

"Nope, I guess that's it. Bye," he said waiting for her reply. After she said 'Goodbye' Akihisa kept his phone inside his phone once again. He realized that he was already near his house.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: **Woah, this is seriously late. I truly apologize for not posting this earlier. I didn't know how, but the original chapter 14 was deleted from my hard disk. I was already thinking of abandoning this story because I haven't checked out FanFiction since May. When I finally checked it out, I saw several reviews that wanted the next chapter. So, I wrote this chapter from scratch and I understand if it does not match your expectations. I'm feeling that my writing skill is getting rusty. Anyway, I hope that you'll continue to support me and this story. I'll try to post the next chapter by next week. Until then, see ya! Like always;

**Read & Review**

**-JMeSeKaiiCHi**


	15. Friendly Date, Jealousy & Apology

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test – Summon the Beasts.

Chapter 15

**Friendly Date, Jealousy and Apology**

Akihisa opened his once shut eyes reacting to the blinding lights shining towards his face. But he soon covers his eyes using his hands because the light was too bright. With all hi efforts, he tries to get away from the light, only to end up falling from his bed.

"Seriously, Akihisa-kun? I know today's Saturday, but you shouldn't sleep in. Now, wake up," Akira's voice was heard inside his room.

"But I don't want to. I want to rest from my teenage drama life, just for today," Akihisa replied, trying to get back on the bed.

"Fine, I've got no other choice. If you want to rest, we should rest together," Akira said getting on Akihisa's bed. As soon as her right knee touched the surface of his sheet, he response by jumping off of the bed.

"I get it, I get it. See, I'm already awake. There's no need for me to sleep anymore," Akihisa said, before dashing out of his own room.

"You're no fun, Akihisa-kun," Akira mumbled before getting out of the room. "Are you going anywhere today?" she asked when she saw Akihisa in the kitchen preparing his own breakfast.

"Well, I'm supposed to accompany Aiko today, to return those clothes we rented. She said to pick her up around ten o'clock," Akihisa replied in a monotone voice.

"You're dating Aiko-chan now?"

"What? No! It's just me doing my job as her friend!"

"Really? Does Shouko know?"

"Yeah, I already told her about it. She's fine with it knowing that Aiko knows about me and Shouko."

"Shouko is too nice. You'll never know that you might fall for Aiko, you know? Especially now, that she's getting older. Her development is increasing rapidly."

Akihisa blushed at that comment fully knowing what his sister meant by that. It was an undeniable fact too. Akihisa noticed recently that Aiko's assets were developing, and in his opinion she was getting more attractive. He shook his head to clear that thought from his head.

"You know what sis? I think you're a bigger pervert than I am, commenting on Aiko's development like that," he replied after being able return to his normal state.

"Eh, you're mean Akihisa-kun. But, I never thought that you'd actually admit that you're a pervert yourself," Akira said with a smirk forming on her face.

Akihisa flinched and cursed because of being a fool saying something like that.

"Just forget about it," he said before sitting on the opposite side of Akira on the table.

"You really have to teach me how to cook Akihisa-kun. I only had instant noodles for breakfast," Akira said before grabbing one of Akihisa bacon.

"Maybe someday. You should join a cooking class, that'd be much easier," Akihisa said, not really caring that one of his bacon was gone.

"But I won't be able to spend time with you."

"If that is your only reason to why you want me to teach you, then just forget about it."

"Fine, but I really want you to teach me though. Oh, and Akihisa?"

"Yeah?"

"It's nine-forty." At that, Akihisa's eyes went wide before turning his head to the nearest clock to confirm what Akira just said. When he finally did saw a clock, indeed it was showing 9:40 A.M..

"Oh man! Aiko is going to beat me!" was the final words from Akihisa that morning.

**XXXXX**

Aiko was not angry. No, angry was not enough to describe her feeling. Just last night, she clearly told him to pick her up before ten. And it was not only last night, but she had been telling him this since Shouko agreed for Akihisa to take her out today. Now, it was ten-thirty and yet there was no sign of him being around.

'That idiot! What is he thinking? Don't tell me that he stood me up? No, he's too nice for that. He probably slept in, that's why he's not here! Akihisa, just you wait when you get here!'

As soon as she finished saying that in her mind, she heard the doorbell. She stood up, went to the door and opened it furiously. Then she saw him there, gasping for air, drenched in sweat but still managed to look a little cute to her.

"Aiko…I'm…sorry…for…coming late," he said in between his gasps.

"And why were you late?" she asked with an angry look on her face.

"About that, you see, last night after you called, I kind of watched this movie and I ended up sleeping late. And that lead one thing to another and here I am being late," he said finishing with a nervous laugh.

'Well, at least he didn't lie,' she mentally said and that brought a small smile to her face.

"Fine, I forgive you. Just, don't do it again. I don't even know how Shouko handles you. Come inside, wash your face first. You look terrible like that," she said stepping aside to let him through the door.

After finishing with washing up his face, he returned to the living room to find Aiko. When he did found her there, he saw a bag beside her. He was thinking of asking what inside but he assumed that it was probably the clothes that needed to be returned.

"So, are you ready to head out?" Aiko asked him and he answer with a mere nod. "Good. Grab that bag, and let's go," she said before walking towards the door.

Akihisa proceeded with getting the bag before following Aiko out the door. Once outside, Aiko locked the front door and they start their walk towards the bus stop. During their way, Akihisa cant help to feel a little awkward due to the fact that he was walking together with someone other than Shouko. He wasn't able to resists a blush creeping onto his face when he remembered the remark Akira made that morning about Aiko's development.

"Akihisa, can't you walk any faster? Come on, you're way behind me," Akihisa snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Aiko's voice.

"I'm only a few paces away from you. You make it sound like I'm twenty feet behind you," Akihisa replied.

"Just walk faster. People won't see us as a couple if you're walking behind me," Aiko said.

"And why do you think I want people to think us as a couple, when we are not?"

"What do you mean by that? Don't you remember, we still haven't break up after our date that night. That means, you're still my boyfriend," Aiko replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You do know that me and Shouko are an official couple right?" She nodded as an answer. "Then why do you keep saying that I'm your boyfriend?"

"Just because you're Shouko's boyfriend, doesn't mean you can't be mine."

"Sometimes, I wonder what kind of logic you use."

"It's the logic where it benefits me," she replies proudly, only receiving a small giggle from Akihisa.

"Right, right, I should've expected that kind of answer from you."

"Hmm, come on, pick up the pace or I'll leave you."

"Yeah, yeah."

With that, Akihisa modified his pace to match Aiko's and soon, he was walking beside her. A comfortable silence fell upon them on the rest of their way to the bus stop. Five minutes after that, they finally reached the bus stop.

"It's kind of hot today, huh?" Aiko said while fanning herself with her right hand.

"Yeah, kind of. I hope the bus won't be crowded. We're lucky we didn't take the monorail. It would be totally crowded."

After saying that, the bus arrived and stopped a few feet away from them. They walk into the bus after the door was opened. Once inside, Aiko held onto Akihisa's arm and drag him towards the back. After a while, they finally found a seat and settled down.

"You didn't have to drag me, you know?"

"But, if I don't, the people won't think us as a couple," she said with a finger being held up.

'Not this again,' Akihisa thought but did not said it out loud.

A few minutes later, the bus stopped at another bus stop. A number of people got into the bus. When the bus started moving again, Akihisa saw a girl that he recognized, looking for a vacant seat. Out of instinct, he tries to hide his face behind the seats in front of his, while watching the girl.

Aiko, who saw Akihisa did this, was confused. When she thought of asking him about it, he followed his gaze and immediately saw Yuuko. Knowing that the seat on the right side of Akihisa was vacant, she did the one thing that Akihisa did not want.

"Yuuko! Over here! There's an empty seat!" she shouted out loud enough for the whole bus to hear. Yuuko heard her, smiled when she saw it was Aiko.

"Ah, Kudou, it's you. What a coincidence for you- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she suddenly shouted when she saw Akihisa sitting beside Aiko.

"Why did you called her over?" Akihisa said in a voice that only Aiko was able to hear.

"What, she's my classmate. Of course I would call her," she replied.

"Why are you two whispering? Wait, don't tell me that you two are having a date," Yuuko said, irritated that they were only talking to themselves.

Akihisa was just about to deny the fact before Aiko cut him off.

"Actually, we are going on a date," she said and Akihisa ended up with having a shocked expression on his face.

"Really?" Yuuko asked, disbelief. Aiko only nodded to answer her.

"Akihisa-kun, move. Let Yuuko sit next to me," Aiko said, pushing Akihisa to the side.

At first, Yuuko did not want to sit down between the two. But, after thinking for a few moments, she decided sitting was the best option. And so, she did.

Aiko and Yuuko chatted throughout the whole journey. Aiko found out that Yuuko was actually going to the library. When Yuuko asked why 'the class-F idiot' was with her again, she stuck with the answer she gave her earlier. Although Yuuko did not believe her, she understood that there was no point on pushing the matter further.

When the bus reached its stop, they got down.

"Well, I guess, we'll be parting ways here, Yuuko," Aiko said, rabbing hold of Akihisa's arm.

"I guess it is. I'll see you Monday at school," Yuuko replied.

After saying goodbye, Aiko walked away with her arm around his own. Yuuko looked at the figures and until they were far enough, she stealthily followed them. Unknown to the two of them, Yuuko was following them while they were having their 'friendly date'.

**XXXXX**

Yuuko sighed. She was walking down the road that leads to her home. She wasn't expecting this. The whole day, she followed them. She did not want to believe this. First, it was their class representative. Now, Aiko. She does not understand them.

How could they, both, class A students, hang out with a class F student. How could they, be comfortable hanging out with him. Nonetheless, Aiko even said that she was going out on a date with him. She was not able to describe how she feels right now. It was not anger, nor it was rage, and it was definitely not curiosity. Until, she stumbles on one word. One word that exactly tells her, how she feels. It was definitely jealousy.

No matter how hard she wants to deny it, she can't. She had been feeling that ever since finding out about their class representative hanging out with that idiot. It was definitely how she feels whenever she sees them walking together to school and from school. That feeling was amplified this afternoon when she found out that Aiko was on a date with him. It was pure, jealousy.

She took a deep breath. She took grab the doorknob. Slowly, she turns it to open the door.

"I'm home!" she announced her arrival.

"Welcome back, Yuuko," Hideyoshi's voice was heard. She took a look at him, realizing something.

"Are you going out somewhere?" she asked him.

"Yes, Minami invited me for dinner at her house. There are foods on the table if you're hungry. I'll probably be back before ten," he finishes up with wearing his shoes.

"Okay, thanks," Yuuko replied the proceeding with exchanging goodbyes.

Ever since last year, she was trying to build up her relationship with her younger brother. When she found out that Hideyoshi was placed in class F, she was ashamed. She was ashamed that she was related to him. So, she tried to stay away from him.

However, since last year, her point of view was changed. Ever since being introduced to one named, Akihisa Yoshii, she started to look differently at those class F students. She was starting to respect them. But, even so, they were still class F students and her ego would not allow her to hang out with any of them. Sometimes, she truly did not want to be recognized as a class A student. Especially, after knowing how a certain boy looks at her. She still remembers that day, and she does not want to forget it.

"I think she's pretty. Not only that, she's very smart. You're lucky to have her as your sister," she remembers those words he said about her, when she disguised as Hideyoshi.

She lay down on her bed. With frustration, she buried her face in her pillow. While still being in that position, she screamed as loud as she can to get rid of the uneasiness building inside her.

After that, she feels drowsiness engulfing her, and soon she was asleep.

**XXXXX**

"I'm home!" he announces his arrival.

"Oh, you're home. Quickly, get into the kitchen. I'm hungry," Akira said when she saw him.

"You didn't cook anything?" he asked her in disbelief.

"Did you really want me to cook?"

"Good point," he replied walking past her.

"Hurry up, okay!"

"Okay, sis. I'm going to change first," he said.

After changing into some new clothes, he went inside the kitchen and prepared their dinner. For that night, he prepared a decent meal for them. Right now, they both were on sitting across each other on the dinner table.

"So, how did your date with Aiko went?" she suddenly asked him, almost choking him at the same time.

"It wasn't a date!" he shouted out.

"But Aiko said it was," Akira replied with a playful-confused face.

"And you shouldn't believe her."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Just don't."

"So, you're saying that I should believe you instead?"

"Of course."

"It wasn't a date?"

"How many times do I need to say that it was not a date!"

"What did you guys did anyway?"

"We returned the clothes that we rented."

"And after that?"

"We grabbed lunch, watched a movie and she asked me to go shopping with her. Damn her, she even asked me to pay for all the expenses," he said.

"Basically, you guys ate together, watched a movie, went shopping and not only that, but you paid for the food, the tickets and the stuffs that she bought?"

"Well, yeah I guess," Akihisa replied.

"Now, tell me Akihisa-kun, what do you do during a date?"

"Well, when people are going out on a date they'll- WAIT! Oh no, I've cheated on Shouko-chan! I must apologize to her right now!" he said before standing up, going to his room, flipped open his phone and dialing Shouko's number. That night, his call didn't end until two hours later.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: **Well here is the new chapter. Once again, I'm sorry for the late update. I also apologize if this chapter is not to your liking. The next chapter would take place at their school. The class placement would also take place next chapter. Will Akihisa get into a new class? If he does, how about his other friends? Find out in the next chapter. And before I forget, thank you, for those who had reviewed the previous chapter. It was encouraging to see people who likes my story.

Like always;

**Read & Review**

**-JMeSeKaiiCHi**


	16. Girlfriends,Punishment & Class Placement

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka & Test – Summon the Beasts

Chapter 16

**Girlfriends, Punishment and Class Placement**

"Shouko-chan! Good morning!" Akihisa said when he saw his girlfriend standing at the usual place where they'll wait for each other, every morning.

"Good morning, Aki-kun," Shouko replied his greeting with a smile o her face. After that, they walked together to school.

"So, how did your 'date' with Aiko went?" Shouko suddenly asked.

"It wasn't suppose to be a date, Shouko-chan. It's just that she's acting that way towards me. I'd do what every other boy would do if a cute girl, ask him to take her out. But, still you're my girlfriend and I felt bad when I realized what I did. So once again, I'm really sorry," Akihisa replied.

"It's okay, Aki-kun. I understand that and I wouldn't blame you because Kudou-san is pretty cute, right?" Shouko stated.

"Yeah, but still, I feel bad."

"That's really sweet of you, Aki-kun. I guess, I'm really lucky to have you as my boyfriend," Shouko said as she took hold of Akihisa's hand. Akihisa smiled as a response towards her action.

"It's partially Aiko's fault for acting that way towards me, right?" Akihisa said, then, he heard Shouko sighed.

"I think, you should blame me for that," she replied, looking at his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Aiko and I had actually talked about this. But we never had the chance to tell you about it yet. You do know that she have those feelings towards you, right?" Akihisa nodded as an answer. "Well, I'm also aware of her feelings towards you, and after discussing it, we came to an agreement."

"What kind of agreement?" Akihisa said, sounding confused.

"I kind of agreed that I'd share you with her."

"Share me? What does that suppose to mean?"

"Well, it's like your dating me, but at the same time, I'm giving Kudou-san permission to have her own time with you, like having a date."

"Wait, s basically, the reason why Aiko is still trying to go out with me is because you gave her permission to do so?" Shouko nodded as an answer. At that, Akihisa's eyes twitched a little because he was not able to believe what he just heard.

"Are you mad?" he heard her said.

"I wouldn't say that I'm not surprised but I'm not mad. I'm just confused why you agree to such thing. Did she blackmail you or something?"

"Be realistic, Aki-kun. Do you actually think that anyone would dare to blackmail me?"

"Good point," Akihisa replied bluntly. Then, at that exact moment, both of them heard a loud voice from behind them.

"Akihisa-kun! Wait up!" Aiko shouted from afar. She ran over to them, but then she saw Shouko. "Oh, you're with girlfriend one right now. Well then, see you during lunch!" she said before running off toward school.

"Girlfriend one?" Akihisa said looking at Shouko.

"She refers me as that because I was your girlfriend first."

"So what, she's girlfriend two?" Akihisa said in a joking manner.

"Actually, she does refer herself as that, and a few other such as 'the better girlfriend' along with 'the brighter girlfriend'," Shouko said and continued walking to school. Akihisa just stood still with an irritated look on his face.

Soon, he caught up with her and was walking with her again.

"I don't get why you agreed with it in the first place, though," Akihisa said once again.

"Do you not like her that much?" Shouko asked.

"Well, it's not like I don't like her, but it's weird to have my own girlfriend share me with others."

"So you don't want to be shared?"

"I like it better if you keep me to yourself," Akihisa said, before grinning. His answer though, managed to make Shouko blush.

"I understand."

"So does that mean you're going to break down the agreement you made with her?"

"No. There are only two ways for the agreement to be broken. One, she wants to end it by herself, or two, we get married."

"Marriage?!"

"Yes."

"So, you two are going to share me until we get married?"

"Yes, Aki-kun," Shouko said looking at him with a smile plastered on her face.

Akihisa sighed at her answer. He was somehow uncomfortable with the thought of having two girls share him. Not that he didn't like it, though. Just the thought of having two girls, both of them are cute by the way, share him, kind of excites him.

They continued walking side by side until they reach the point where they would part ways. Usually, Shouko would go on first with Akihisa following her a few feet behind. So, Akihisa stopped walking to allow the gap between them, grow.

After he stopped walking, instead o continuing walking, Shouko look back at him with a look that says 'why did you stop walking?' plastered on her face.

"Aki-kun, why did you stop walking?"

"Well, this is where we usually part, right?"

"Have you forgotten what day is it today?"

"Monday?"

"Class-replacement day. It's today."

"So?" Akihisa asked confused how it was involved with their parting routine.

"Do you remember why we dated secretly?"

"So that the guys in my class won't punish me?"

"Exactly. And with class-replacement being held today, and you're probably going to be placed in a different class, do you still think that we need to date secretly?

"No?"

"Exactly. So now just walk me to school," Shouko said with a calm voice.

And so, for the first time since they dated, Akihisa walked with Shouko to school, unlike always that was only walk her, halfway to school.

**XXXXX**

To say they were shocked was an understatement. Just looking at their expressions right now was priceless. They were even shocked right now compared to their expressions the other day when Aiko announced that they were dating. They were shocked to see that the unapproachable, most beautiful, smartest and even the class representative of Class-A, Shouko Kirishima was walking side by side with the school's idiot, Akihisa Yoshii.

All of them knew the rumor that Shouko had rejected every other guy that asked her out. Some even knew thought that she was in a happy relationship with the formerly known genius, Yuuji Sakamoto. But, they never expected to see this. The smartest girl in school walking together with the most idiotic guy in school. And as if they were provoking the onlookers, Shouko grabbed hold of Akihisa hand and continued walking while holding hands. Akihisa in the other hand just smiled nervously trying to escape the glare the other guys were giving him.

Suddenly, a few hooded guys came out and stopped Akihisa in his tracks.

"Akihisa Yoshii, you have once again broken the rules for the boys of Class-F that is you can and will not date anyone as long as you are a student of Class-F!" someone who looks like the leader of the group said.

"But, class replacement is taking place today, and by the end of today, I might not be a Class-F student anymore," Akihisa replied nervously.

"That may be true, but currently, you are still a student of the class. You will have to go through the punishment!" the leader said again,

Akihisa panicked and looked at Shouko with the 'help me' look.

Shouko stared at him and after a few seconds, she sighed.

"They are right, Aki-kun. You are still a student of the class. Just go through the punishment, I'll wait for you at the entrance of the building," Shouko said before walking off.

Just after that, the group of hooded people lift him and brought him towards the gym storeroom. Outside the storeroom, the other students were able to hear Akihisa's scream of pain, asking them to stop, and, the name of a certain Class-A representative.

Inside the main building, Shouko giggled a bit. Although it wasn't like her to giggle, she found herself to like it. Looking back, since Akihisa became her boyfriend, she changed. According to her mother though, she change for the better. She found herself to agree with that.

She took off her shoes, and put on the indoor shoes. After doing that, she waited for Akihisa. Leaning against the wall, she smiled because she no longer can hear Akihisa's screams. Which means, his punishment, was over. Looking at the entrance of the building, she was able to see Akihisa walk in while limping. She was also able to see that he was muttering something along the way. After she saw him changed his shoes, she called him over. After catching up with her, they walked together to class.

"Why are we checking class-A anyway? It' possible that I might still be placed in class-F, you know?"

"There are also possibilities of you not being placed in that class you know?

"Fine, we're going to check there first."

Shouko smiled at him, and he smiled back. She was happy. Happy because she was able to be with someone like him. Even though people say that he was an idiot, he was not in her eyes. Letting out a silent sigh, she continued walking with him towards class-A.

"Yo, Akihisa!" they both heard a male's voice.

"Yuuji! Morning!" Akihisa replied.

"Yeah. Anyway, where are you heading to?" Yuuji asked.

"Class-A," Akihisa answered.

"Oh, you're confident to be placed there?" Yuuji asked in a joking manner.

"Hey, at least I have confidence. How 'bout you? Where are you heading to?" Akihisa asked.

"Same as you guys," Yuuji said before smiling a little. Akihisa gave a surprised look for a second before reverting back to his calm face.

"You have confidence as well, huh?" Akihsia asked in a joking manner as well.

"I'm not the only one. Look behind you guys," Yuuji said.

Akihisa and Shouko turned around and saw them. There, all of their other friends were standing, smiling at them. Akihisa smiled when he saw them.

"It'd be awesome if we'd be placed in the same class again," he said.

"What are you saying?" he heard Yuuji said. "We will be in the same class. And even though we're not, the bonds that we've made along the years would still bring us together. The walls that separate our classes won't be enough to keep us apart. One way or another, we're still friends. Being placed in different classes doesn't mean we'll be separated."

"Sometimes, you're able to say something smart you know that?" Akihisa said.

"You should learn to respect me, then."

"In your dreams. Anyway, everyone, let's go. We're all going to be placed in the same class!" Akihisa said as he pumped his fist upward. The others followed his action as a signed that they agreed with him. Akihisa looked at his side and saw Shouko smiling at him. He can't help but to smile back.

**XXXXX**

He was angry and furious at the same time. How could something like this happen? Even after that speech Yuuji gave. He can still remember how it went. He was so determined.

**FLASHBACK**

"Come on guys, let's check class-A." Akihisa said.

They walked together towards class-A while happily chatting. When they were a few classes away from class-A, they heard a cry. When they looked around, they saw a certain green-haired girl crying.

Akihisa was shocked to see this. He looked at his other friends and they were looking at him with 'go-ask-her-whats-wrong' look on their faces. He looked at Shouko and saw her giving a small nod as a sign of approval. With that, he approached the girl.

"Aiko, why are you crying?" he asked.

Aiko turned around and saw Akihisa there. As soon as she saw him, she latched herself onto him, encircling her arms around his neck and placing her head on his shoulder. After that, she proceeded with more crying.

Akihisa made up his mind and slowly lift his arms. He placed his left hand on her back and his right hand on the back of her hand. He proceeded with slowly stroking her head.

"There, there, Ai-koi. Stop crying and tell me what's wrong," he said trying to comfort her.

The others were shocked. They knew that those two were close, but they never knew they were that close. All of them looked at Shouko and she just shrugged her shoulders. After that, they immediately looked back at the other two. They were already releasing each other from their hug, and Aiko seemed less sad.

"So why were you crying?" Akihisa asked her.

She looked up to him with teary eyes and it seems like she was going to cry again.

"I…I...I'm not….I'm not in… class-A anymore!" she blurted out before latching herself onto Akihisa once again.

Akihisa was not able to hide the fact that he was surprised. He never knew that Aiko was the type to take matters such as studying, seriously. He continued stroking her hair, trying to comfort her.

A few moments later, Akihisa felt Aiko, pulling away from the hug. He followed her action, and slowly released her from their hug.

" Don't be sad, okay? Tell you what, how about we talk it over during lunchtime? At the roof, like always," Akihisa said, sounding a little concern for his so-called 'girlfriend'.

Aiko nodded as an answer to Akihisa. She wiped her eyes which were still teary. "Okay, Akihisa-kun. I'll see you then. I need to find my new class," she said before giving a small smile to him, which he replied with his own. Aiko then proceeded with giving a kiss on his cheek before running off. Akihisa blushed, reacting to the action, and only looks on to her figure that was getting farther.

"That's something we don't get to see everyday," Yuuji said.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd ever see Aiko crying," Akihisa replied before sighing.

"I believe what Yuuji meant was that your interaction with her," Hideyoshi said, only resulting with Akihisa giving him a confused look.

"It looked like you and Aiko were a couple," Kouta said.

"I'm more surprised that Kirishima didn't do anything to you," Minami interjected.

"Yes, I agree. Kirishima-san should punish you for showing affection towards someone else," Mizuki said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Akihisa said, still looking confused.

"Akihisa, what is your relationship with Aiko?" Yuuji said, bluntly.

"Kudou-san is the second girlfriend for Aki-kun," Shouko beat him in answering, with a calm voice.

"You don't mind him showing affection for someone else then?" Yuuji asked.

"As long as I'm aware who the person is and as long as he's not showing it in front of me," Shouko replied.

"But, just now, it was in front of you," Minami said.

"Yes. I'm aware of that. That's why, he's going to undergo punishment, after school," Shouko said, while looking at him with a wicked smile on her face.

"You're being funny, Shouko-chan," Akihisa said, before laughing nervously. "Anyway, shouldn't we check for our own class right now?" he continued making everyone nod and continue their way towards the first class they wanted to check, class-A.

When they arrived, they saw Misaki inside the class.

"Misaki-chan? You're a class-A student now?" Yuuji asked.

"Yeah, totally. Anyway, how about you guys? Have you found out your class?" Misaki asked.

"We planned to check this class first," Akihisa replied.

"You've got to be praised for your confidence," Misaki said before sending a grin at Akihisa.

Akihisa on the other hand, felt someone squeezed his right hand. When he looked over his right side, he saw Shouko holding his hand in her own while sending a small glare towards Misaki. However, the receiver of the glare was not aware of it.

"You guys should report your name at the teacher then," Misaki said while looking towards the teacher who was sitting on the teacher's seat inside the class. "She'll tell you if you're in this class or not."

Just a minute ago, all of them were filled with confidence. But now, their confidence was replaced with nervous. Just then, Misaki pushed Yuuji into the class and he stopped right in front of the teacher's desk.

The teacher, who was formerly scribbling something, stopped and looked at Yuuji. "Your name?" the teacher then asked.

"Yuuji Sakamoto," Yuuji stated.

The teacher then proceeded with looking over the names list looking Yuuji's name.

"Ah, Yuuji Sakamoto. There it is. Congratulation, you're in class-A. I'm also happy to tell you that you're also a candidate to be class representative."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Basically, two students with the highest score will run to be class rep. The rest of the students in the class will then vote on who they want to be class rep. The winner will win the position and the one who loses the voting will be class ambassador. In this situation, you managed to achieve the highest score and the student in second place is Yuuko Kinoshita. It will be decided before lunch break, today," the teacher explained.

"Man, you manage to get the highest score in class-A. That would make you the smartest student in school," Akihisa exclaimed.

"If I knew it would be like this, I'd never try to do my best. This is troublesome," Yuuji said before giving out a sigh. "Well then, I guess this is my class now," he said smiling at the others then walked off to find a seat.

"Ah, Yuu-kun! I'm happy we're in the same class," Misaki's voiced was heard.

"Well, how about we report our names then," Akihisa said to the others.

Mizuki and Minami then stepped in front of the teacher's desk and reported their names.

"Ah, looks like both of you are going to be in this class as well," the teacher said making both of the girls smile widely.

After that, Hideyoshi and Kouta reported their names.

"I'm sorry, but looks like both of you are not in this class," the teacher said making Hideyoshi sigh.

"That's fine. I wasn't expecting to be placed here anyway," Hideyoshi said before smiling.

"That goes for me as well," Kouta said.

"Well, I guess we better find our class, Muttsulini. Come on," Hideyoshi said before walking with Kouta towards the next class.

"I guess, now it's our turn, huh?" Akihisa said looking at Shouko who nodded.

Both of them stepped in front of the teacher's desk and Akihisa spoke first.

"Akihisa Yoshii," he said.

"Akihisa Yoshii. Hm, looks like you're not in this class as well," the teacher said. Akihisa only sighed.

"I guess my effort wasn't enough," he sadly said. "Your turn," he said to Shouko. Shouko then reported her name to the teacher.

"Shouko Kirishima," she spoke up.

"Hm, nope. No. You're not in this class as well," the teacher said, shocking Akihisa as well as Shouko.

**XXXXX**

**A/N**_**: **__That's a wrap! Looks like chapter 16 will end here. Expect more drama, comedy and romance in the next chapter. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner. My internet connection was down, so I couldn't post this. I'm not sure if I still have readers for this. To prove you read this, please give your review. At least, I'll know that I have readers! _**I need at least 8 to 10 reviews before I post the next chapter!**_So, please review!_

_P/S: Word count—3103 words. I finally managed to break 3K words in a single chapter!_

**-Read and Review-**

**-JMeSeKaiiCHi**


End file.
